Tsu kun's Diary Adventure
by Butterfly Illusions
Summary: Sequel to Tsu-kun's Diary. Name: Tsunayoshi Sawada l Age: 6 years old l Location: Italy, 20 years later to the future l Hobbies: Writing in his diary while strangers aren't looking l Hates: Xanxan./ The Guardians and 26 yrs old Tsuna included! A huge hit among readers for it's fluffiness and gag!
1. Who Said Anything About A 10yr Bazooka?

This is a sequel to Tsu-kun's Diary, you don't have to read it to understand this story, but it's better I guess.

So now hello to new readers and the readers that supported me all this way! XD Can't wait to hear what you guys think of the sequel~

Instead of reading my babbles go ahead and read the first chapter of Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AT ALL!

Summary: Sequel to Tsu-kun's Diary. Tsuna or Tsu-kun, 6 years old suddenly gets hit by a bazooka and suddenly ends up 20 years later into the future? This time it's not only Tsu-kun's diary it's the other guardians "diary" as well. What will Tsu-kun do about this mess? Will he be able to back to his original time?

**Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure**

By: Butterfly Illusions

Day 1F: Who Said Anything About A 10yr Bazooka?

…

"Tsu-Tsuna?" Yamamoto said in shock. He looked at the young boy in front of him. The boy couldn't have been more than 6 years old.

"Reborn-san what's going on. It couldn't be the ten year bazooka since we are 26 years old!" Gokudera practically yelled in his loud voice, pointing at the young boy before him.

Tsu-kun was almost in tears because of the sudden loud voice directed at him. "Ah, T-Tenth I'm so sorry!" Gokudera apologised and tried to move closer but Tsuna backed away and bumped into Mukuro.

"Kufufufufu, how innocently young Vongola. How old are you boy?" Mukuro laughed until Tsuna pointed at him and shouted, "Pineapple!"

The people in the room, Tsuna's guardians and Reborn, couldn't hold back their laughter. "Dame-Tsuna how old are you?" Reborn almost demanded after his laugh.

At first Tsuna hesitated but in the end said, "Tsu-kun's 6 years old." Tsuna said showing one of his open hands and one thumb on the other.

The others in the room was all GOD HE'S SO FREAKING ADORABLE!

TWYL!TWYL!TWYL!TWYL!

Dear Notebook-san,

It's been a long time hasn't it? Good thing I packed you in my backpack before I left to go to school.

To tell you the truth something unexpected has happened…I've for some reason travelled somewhere in an instance! These people kept saying something about a bazooka but…

Ah!

No way! Could it have been those suspicious that were around the town lately?

NOOOOOO! I have to blame my misfortune on Xanxan! And no I'm not crying.

…your probably confused aren't you notebook-san…well to tell you the truth when I was going to school there were these men dressed in black! I mean it was hot today and they were wearing BLACK!

So I tried to avoid them since kaa-san told me I should not speak to strangers…though I just did a couple of hours ago.

Well anyways! Those guys in black spotted me and I tried to run…but you know me notebook-san, I'm no good…

Hence, now that I think about it I do think I did see a bazooka before I came here. It's like MAGIC! I mean all the sudden I've travelled to another country…Uhh I think they said I was in Italy.

That's right dad and grandpa work here so maybe I can see th…shoot Xanxan would be here too. No no no notebook-san Xanxan is dead okay?

Anyways that's all for today. I'm starting to hear other people coming upstairs. I'll tell you more about this. Oh yeah? Didn't my spelling get much better? I mean now I'm in grade 1! -that's what they call a smiley face!

So I'll talk to you tomorrow ok? Make sure nobody touch you!

Tsu-kun out.

:P :P :P :P :P XD

Takeshi

Ah ha ha hello err diary-san? This is Yamamoto Takeshi here…

The kid…well he is not a kid anymore so…Reborn told us to right a couple of sentences in this err folder I guess. I guess Reborn wants us to do what boss was doing when he was young. So now I'll tell you what happened today

So nice to meet you? Well apparently Tsuna has gone to the past and a 6 years old version of him was substituted and it's already been more than 5 minutes and he's not gone yet so I guess he's stuck here?

Well I'll let Hayato explain more. After all I'm not that smart…

Hayato

Geez thanks…

So yeah Tenth…I mean mini Tenth is now sleeping in Tenth's room. After all it's around 10 PM. Mini Tenth is still young so he fell asleep really easily.

For now Reborn-san told us to take care of mini Tenth as he is stuck in the future for now. Of course we didn't tell mini Tenth that he's in the future…just that he's in Italy now.

I got to check up on mini Tenth now…sigh this is going to be a problem within the Family now…

Mukuro

Kufufufufu Tsunayoshi-kun is very cute~ I can see the clear resemblance to Vongola

Chrome

Mukuro-sama you shouldn't say that.

Mukuro

Reborn told us it's okay to write one sentence so it's ok. Kufufufufu

Hibari

Shut up Pineapple herbivore or I will bite you to death.

Lambo

Yare, yare this is a hassle to write this… so I'll just say hi

RYOHEI

EXTREME! SAWADA TURNED TO A BOY IN A SECOND! TODAY WAS EXTREME! AND WHY AM I LAST! I WILL BE FIRST TOMORROW EXTREME! D:

XxX

…Was it good? Or should I not do the guardian thing next time? I added that since in Tsu-kun's Diary there were many people saying that it was too short. :P

Oh and if you're wondering if they wrote in Tsu-kun's notebook, it's a no. They did it on a different place. Reborn just likes to torture them.

Hopefully you liked it~ I loved writing Ryohei's part the best! XD


	2. Maybe Maybe Not Who Knows?

Awww~~ You guys are the best. It's the first time I gotten that many reviews for one chapter! XD I'm so happy Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure is a success so far. But it couldn't be without you awesome readers!

I would like to thank those who reviewed. Thank you **Rosalie Knight, .x, ciocarlie, Chite, orangesky3, usuilove21, me-CANINEtheCAT, Sachiel Angelo, TsunaxGiotto4ever, animelover41105, clippit no time to sign in (), Yuki 949, x3iLoveAnime (), Luna faith90, up town gurl (), Tri-Edge, cookiemania789, TakeshiYamamoto2980, senderunknown, Animefanatic-4ever, argf (), Sakura0Miyuki0, yuunistar, TheAnimeOtaku XD, ZiaLiaLiz, FalteredGAIT, kai mousy, and Skyer-10.**

It's nice to see my old readers and new ones~ It seems people likes the uhh Guardian thing. **And like I said before they did not write in Tsuna's Diary…read my last A/N from last chapter.** Now hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: If KHR was mine…I wouldn't share! DX

**Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure**

By: Butterfly Illusions

Day 2F: Maybe Maybe Not Who Knows?

…

"Lets play catch Tsuna." A man with black hair while grinning asked happily.

Tsuna blinked. "Yamato Taketi?" Tsuna could swear that the man before him looks sort of like the boy he knew back at Namimori.

"Eh?" Yamamoto tilted his head. The young boy just shook his head. "So want to play catch?" Yamamoto asked again.

Right now there was nobody around the room. Everybody asked Yamamoto to look after little Tsuna while they try to cover up the story of their boss's sudden disappearance. The Rain guardian gladly agreed and now he was trying to convert Tsuna into playing catch with him.

Tsuna thought cutely for a minute and nodded.

The two went to the backyard where Tsuna had to face the cruel ball Yamamoto threw at him.

LOLLOLLOLLOL

Dear Notebook-san,

Hello it's Tsu-kun again. Sorry I'm writing in pen right now. I couldn't find my pencil anywhere…I wonder if the scary people found out about it…

No! They couldn't have! I have secured you in a safe place where no one will not find you! The HUMONGOUS bed I sleep in.

Apparently this is my room now, and if you had eyes notebook-san, you wouldn't be able to withstand how big the bed is! It's huge! Like 10x more bigger than mine!

Anyways today the scary people were…oh yeah I didn't tell you about who they were right? Well I don't really know their names that well…just that they are really…weird.

Let me describe them.

One person has this really friendly aura around him. He kinds of reminds me of Yamoto from back home. Who knows? He asked to play catch with me today and I said yes…omg the ball…the ball was going so fast I could swear (but I won't swear) that I could see fire!

And yeah I shivered and no I did not cry! And I'm not pouting… and after people came and helped me up…I'm never going to play baseball again…

Moving on there is this another person with silver hair. I thought he looked really handsome, I mean he has green eyes I tell you. But he's sort of creepy! He was calling me "mini Tenth"! What the mother of Xanxan is that?

Oh yeah speaking of weird eye colours there is this guy that looks like a pineapple. His eyes are mismatched! One of them is red! Red I tell you! And the other was purple…I wonder if he's a vampire?...

And there is this other girl, I remember her name! Her name is Ku-rome I think that's how you spell it. It's sort of an English name I guess. Anyways I think Ku-rome and Pineapple are brothers and sister cause they look alike! I mean really look alike!

There is this really weird nii-san that is really loud. Shouting every single thing at me… and I noticed he really is extreme…

And if I can remember there is this cry baby nii-chan as well. He would cry on every single thing…I think he's even more of a cry baby then me. And he closes one of his eyes…does he think it's cool or something?

Now there are 2 really scary people! They both have black hair. One of them glared at me today…but he looks sort of familiar to the Kuro nii-san I met when I was lost…

The other one is tall! He wears this cool hat though…I'm going to ask if I can wear his hat tomorrow. Wish me luck!

Oh and he also has this lizard thing I think it was called Camolion…or something…

But really everyone was giving me weird looks like they've seen me before though it's my first time seeing them…

So today after the fatal accident with the baseball. I was hiding from those people. They are really strange. I will NEVER EVER befriend them! DX

Notebook-san I want to go back to Namimori…

Tsu-kun out.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

RYOHEI

EXTREME! I'M FIRST! EXTREME! SAWADA WAS BEING SUCH A WIMP TODAY! BUT HE WAS STILL THE SAWADA I KNOW! THATS EXTREMEEEEE

Mukuro

Argg can someone please shut that guy up. He's speaking what he wrote as well. But yes Vongola's still wimpy as always. He cried just because of a ball

Chrome

Mukuro-sama, Yamamoto-san's ball throwing is very dangerous and scary, so don't say bad stuff about boss while he's away

Hayato

That's right! It's the baseball freaks fault! Mini Tenth has every right to be scared of him…Now let me go find mini Tenth he's probably hiding again. Sigh the Family is in a mess right now with Tenth going to the past and all…

Takeshi

Ha ha sorry I just got carried away you guys. Tsuna seemed pretty bored and a little scared of me so I thought playing catch to break the ice but… Eh he…

Lambo

I feel bad for Tsuna-nii now

Hibari

You guys are all pathetic Herbivores

XxX

Ha ha Hibari gets the last laugh! XP I just love Yamamoto failing at playing catch with little kids (I'm so sorry…)

I was bored in the hospital after my surgery and I noticed a baseball and I thought about Yamamoto. Then this struck me! Hope it didn't make people think that this was a bad chapter…if it was please blame the pain from the surgery….

Good, bad, or awesome! Tell me what should I do to make it better! Oh yeah I'm definetly going to bring the Varia's soon. (hint hint) What good will Tsu-kun's Diary be without Xanxan! XD lol


	3. New Words Are Good Things

OMG you guys are just awesome! I can't believe how many people like this. Tsu-kun must be so proud. Lol.

Once again I like to thank you those that reviewed. Thank you for reviewing **sender unknown, Animefanatic-4ever, Rosalie Knight, TsunaxGiotto4ever, Anim3Maniac, luna faith90, sakura0miyuki0, Sachiel Angelo, Yuki949, cookiemania789, FalteredGAIT, usuilove21, orangesky3, x3iLoveAnime., yamacchiSHA, midirin, up town gurl (), TakeshiYamamoto2980, HikariYamino, Skyer-10, Chite, animelover41195, ag f (), and animefreakanime.**

Disclaimer: No I don't own…

**Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure**

By: Butterfly Illusions

Day 3F: New Words Are Good Things

…

"Excu-" Little Tsuna tried to talk to a person walking in the hallway and failed. He held back his tears and tried again when he saw another person…and he failed _again_.

Little Tsu-kun took a deep breath and said, "Excuse-" But he only got shoved out of the way. Tsuna was frustrated and started to cry.

Gokudera noticed this and ran over to his beloved mini Tenth. "Mini Tenth are you alright? Who did this to you? I'll blow them up."

The 26 years old Storm guardian tried to reassure his young boss but instead Tsuna cried even louder. Gokudera really didn't know how to take care of little kids because his face apparently made Tsuna cry.

While Gokudera was trying to calm his future boss down, someone hit Tsuna on his head. "Dame-Tsuna stop crying and come here." Tsuna stopped crying and stared at the tall man. "N-No…" He replied while rubbing his huge innocent caramel eyes with his tiny hands.

Reborn sighed and took off his fedora and put it on Tsuna's little head. "Men don't cry." Reborn stated. At first Tsuna was confused but then he nodded "Mm."

The silver haired man was staring in a little bit of shock. 'Reborn-san calmed mini Tenth down? THE Reborn-san!' He shouted in his mind.

KAWAIIKAWAIIKAWAIIKAWAII

Dear Notebook-san,

I had the weirdest day of my life. First when I woke up today I made sure to go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and wash my face like a good boy would. And I am a good boy.

Then I got changed and went down stairs to ask someone about breakfast. But everyone ignored me. Things are so hectic (Eh he I learned this new word. So proud of myself.) around here.

And I couldn't take it anymore and got all mad and everyone stopped and worshipped me saying they were sorry and bowing up and down at my feet!

…

I'm not lying! D=

…

Seriously! Why should I be lying? I'm not lying!

…

Ok fine maybe a little tweak here and there but that's what happened. Even the scary guy with the Chamolion gave me his hat because he worships me that much…

Fine then don't believe me. We'll see who is right and who is wrong… Ok I'm sorry I lied! Please don't be mad!

And I'm not crying ok. Men don't cry!

Oh and the scary guy with the Chamolion has these side burns. They curl up and it's so cool! And yeah his hat like thing was too big for my head. Some of the people laughed at me, but this guy with silver hair (I think his name was Dera…) was all scary!

He was like "Mini Tenth. I'll blow them up!" …I don't want anyone to be blown up!

It was so weird today.

Tsu-kun out.

~~33~~

Lambo

Lets get this over with…sigh Tsuna-nii (the young one) was crying today. Took some time to get him to stop eventually he did when I gave him some candy. It was kind of cute. I never seen such a young Tsuna-nii before.

Hibari

Pathetic herbivore. Just when I though he was an Omnivore.

Mukuro

Kufufufu but you got to admit Vongola while crying was a sight to see.

Chrome

Sighs. Mukuro-sama if you're being this mean I'm going to tell boss when he comes back.

Mukuro

When is Vongola and little Tsu-kun going to switch anyways…

RYOHEI

THIS IS AN EXTREME QUESTION! NOBODY KNOWS! EXTREME!

Takeshi

Ah…ha. Let me go check up on Tsuna…but yes he was crying today. I wonder if he's home sick?

Hayato

Hey mini Tenth is strong like Tenth! Don't misjudge him! Today was another day of hard work…the Varias already heard what happened. That b*** (A/N: this is only rated T Hayato) is coming. #%& (A/N: …)

XxX

Hopefully you guys liked this as well…I'm sorry for the bleeps. Gokudera should learn better words for Tsuna. –sweat drops-

I know my chapters are too short. OTL but I don't know how to make it longer….at least I update pretty quickly…right? Good, bad, or just meh.


	4. Sometimes You Just Really Got To Go

Ciaossu! XD I'm very so happy! Why? Because of the awesome reviews you guys give me! XD I always have this big smile on my face when I read them. Are you guys annoyed by me when I put your name down and thank you? Because if you are you should tell me. I don't want that.

So thank you usuilove21, Rosalie Knight, animelover41195, sender unknown, TsunaxGiotto4ever (), Radiant Skyes, Animefanatic-4ever, Chite, Chiri-tan, luna faith90, Mayumi del Procella, Sachiel Angelo, orangesky3, milostudio, animefreakanime, mapleroxy, FalteredGAIT, x3iLoveAnime, up town gurl (), TakeshiYamamoto2980, sakuramiyuki0, TheAnimeOtaku XD, bluegirl (), and kai mousy.

I also would like to thank my first beta reader TheAnimeOtaku XD for doing this with me. –bows-

Disclaimer: I do NOT own

**Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure**

By: Butterfly Illusions

Day 4F: Sometimes You Just Really Got To Go

...

Sawada Tsunayoshi, 6-years-old, has somehow travelled to the future. There are rumors that it is because of the Ten-Year Bazooka. But that is not possible since little Tsuna travelled twenty years into the future.

So how did Tsuna come to this future? It's still a mystery. Today is the fourth day since Vongola Decimo has disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the innocent, future boss of the Vongola Family here in this time.

But today, that is not the problem, because our cute and innocent little Tsu-kun is having the problem of his life. And that problem is his little bladder VS. Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Sawada! Where are you going?" Ryohei boomed with his incredibly loud voice. He finally found the little boy and grabbed his arm.

"HIII! …I-I'm just going to the washr-" Tsuna answered but was caught off by the boxer.

"That's not important, Sawada! What's more important is that you haven't EXTREMELY played with me yet! So come on! Let's go play, to the EXTREME!" The Sun Guardian shouted at his future boss.

Tsuna begged the older man to let him go to the washroom first, but he kept getting interrupted by the loud-mouthed man.

Ryohei dragged Tsuna outside, far far away from the washroom, and told the boy to hit him as hard as he can. "Umm…before that...err, Nii-san. Can I plea-"

"Come on, Sawada! Don't waste time! Try to hit me as hard as you can, to the EXTREME!" As always, Ryohei expressed himself very extremely. Tsuna was on the verge of explosion if he didn't go to the washroom right at that moment.

The future Vongola Decimo crossed his legs and punched Ryohei as hard as he could. "There, now can I please go. I REALLY need to go!" Tsuna said in a weak voice as he knew he couldn't hold for too long.

"Sawada! Don't try to run away! You need to become stronger! Come on, hit me again!" The exuberant man hollered. Tsuna's mind went haywire. And finally something really exploded.

EXTREME!EXTREME!EXTREME!EXTREME!

Dear Notebook-san,

It's me again, the one and only Tsuna.

My bladder really felt like it was going to explode! I mean what the heck is wrong with the nii-san? Why doesn't he listen to anyone?

…Oh right you don't know what I'm talking about do you? Sigh, sometimes I wish you were real and you can come back to life. Well, anyways, you probably have no idea what I'm talking about. I'll tell you what happened!

Me and this pineapple guy were talking and he told me to have a orange juice drinking contest with him. At first, I rejected but he kept making fun of me that I HAD to say yes.

You don't understand, Notebook-san! It's a guy's pride!

So anyways, I won, since Pineapple-san got dragged away by Kurome-nee. Hey, it's still a win, ok?

Anyways, so after that I had to go use the washroom…but! The extreme guy I told you about was all like "We have to play!" and I got dragged out.

I mean, I kept trying to tell him I need to go to the washroom but he doesn't listen at all! …I hate it. Anyways, I got very angry at him after since he wouldn't let me go and punched him with a one hit K.O.!

Seriously I'm not lying… Well ok, fine. There was some help from the Kuro-nii-san. He used this weapon thing and hit nii-san on the head very hard. And he said something like, "Don't disturb my sleep again or I'll bite you to death."

He was soooo cool! I admire him so much! I have a new dream! I want to become strong and cool like Kuro-nii-san! And I'll be the king of the world! Muahahahaha.

My first victim will be Xanxan…

Hehehe… Ok I'm just being creepy now. Anyways that's all I got to say for today. I'm going to go down for dinner.

Tsu-kun out.

Hibari

…Pathetic herbivores. Don't disturb my sleep again.

Gokudera

Huh? What? What do you mean by 'disturbing your sleep'? We didn't do anything!

RYOHEI

ACUTALLY IT MIGHT BE MY FAULT, TO THE EXTREME! I WAS HAVING SO MUCH FUN WITH SAWADA THAT I MUST HAVE GOTTEN TOO LOUD!

Mukuro

Well at least he admits that he was too loud. Kufufu, Chrome, that was mean of you today to drag me out when I was in the middle of a contest with Tsu-kun.

Chrome

Don't pick on Bossu, Mukuro-sama, it's not nice.

Yamamoto

Eh? Were you guys all playing with Tsuna? Haha, why didn't you guys invite me? We could have played baseball together!

Lambo

Please guys…stop being so embarrassing and having a conversation through a piece of paper…

REBORN

Oi, you stupid students, you're supposed to make this into a diary format. What happened to that? I was just reading this and thought you guys would fix it yourself…but you don't fail to disappoint me. So run a hundred laps around the base…NOW!

Kufufufufufufufu

Lol I enjoy writing this…Love torturing them.

*gets shot*

Yeah so hope you enjoyed. I'm thinking of bringing the Varia's in soon…Xanxan! XD I can't wait~~


	5. Excuse me? Who Do You Think You Are?

Hello~~ and Hi~~~ lol same thing? I think there different. Anyways I'm glad you guys love it!...I hope. My beta-reader TheAnimeOtaku XD is really great couldn't do this without her anymore.

Of course without your support I can't do this too…since I'll get very lazy and not want to do this…but you guys are just AWESOME! XD Now who you all (probably) been waiting for is here! Please enjoy~~

Disclaimer: Ya da~~ KHR is not mine.

Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure

By: Butterfly Illusions

Day 5F: Excuse Me? Who Do You Think You Are?

...

"Where's my son?" Iemitsu demanded, stomping into one of the many living rooms located within the Vongola Headquarters.

Reborn looked at the panicked father from his seat at the large table. "Iemitsu, calm down. Nothing bad happened… just a mishap with the 10-year-bazooka… maybe." Reborn remained impassive as he tried to assure the man.

Iemitsu wasn't calming down at all. "It's already been five days, Reborn. There's obviously something wrong! Plus, it's Tsuna from twenty years ago, not ten years." He was short of growling at the Arcobaleno.

The others in the room sweat dropped. Yes, they knew something was wrong. The Vongola scientists tried their best but there was really no progress with it. They were busying themselves with various theories, but couldn't figure anything out.

Reborn grimaced slightly and released a miniscule sigh. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure the time travel will work itself out." He sipped at his coffee calmly. "And Iemitsu, you shouldn't try to meet up with little Tsuna. He thinks he's only in Italy right now, not the future."

Iemitsu was silent for a moment, contemplating the situation. "I know that, Reborn. But if Tsuna doesn't go back to his original time soon…the Varia will definitely take action." Iemitsu frowned, his anger dissipating into worry.

Just before Reborn was about to reply, the door suddenly burst open, revealing a dishevelled Gokudera. "Reborn-san! Iemitsu-san! The Varia is here!" He warned, fear - and a bit of anger - flashing through his green eyes.

Both adults cursed under their breath. How did the Varia here of Tsuna's disappearance so quickly?

"Hayato, go and make sure Tsuna is safe," Iemitsu ordered, eyes hard with determination.

Gokudera nodded in affirmation and obeyed, taking off.

This was going to turn out horribly; everyone could feel it…except for our innocent Tsu-kun.

_Xanxan! D: Xanxan! D: Xanxan! D:_

Dear Notebook-san,

OMG OMG OMG! You won't believe this, Notebook-san! I have found Xanxan's older brother! I never heard of Xanxan having a brother before but they look sooo much alike! Here's what happened.

I was reading a book (because I'm a good boy~) on my bed and suddenly my door slammed opened! I looked at who it was and it was like an older version of Xanxan. But that's not possible, right? So I thought maybe he was Xanxan's older brother.

So I said, "Hey are you Xanxan's older brother?" Ha ha :D And he had this really confused look on his face! You should have seen it, Notebook-san!

The man was all like "Wh-What are you talking about, you scum!" Hahaha…ha~ I can't stop laughing. I wonder what scum means? I've been called a lot of stuff since I came to Italy…

Like Mini-Tenth (that was a weird one), Herbivore (dinosaur?), and now Scum… should I ask those weird people what it meant?

Anyways, after that all these people came in. And they were pulling Xanxan's brother's back…

One of them had this weird Mohawk with different colours. And he was all like - "Oh my~ Is this Tsuna?" - in a really creepy voice, Notebook-san.

…

Yeah, I know, I shivered too. It was sooo creepy and I didn't answer and just hid…I mean just stayed behind the Pineapple-nii-chan. I think Pineapple-nii-chan laughed… I don't know, I feel safe behind him than in front of that weird Mohawk person…

Wait, I just thought of it! If that man is Xanxan's brother… shouldn't I hate him? …No, no. I must be nice. Even if they look the same, they might be different! Yeah! I'm going to go to his room now then~~

See you later. I might add more entries.

Tsu-kun out… for now.

_Out! Out! Out! Out! In! XD_

Mukuro

Kufufu. Something interesting happened today~ Little Tsunayoshi-kun actually hid behind me.

See you next time~

Chrome

Dear sheet,

Mukuro-sama, I don't think that's what Reborn-san wants…

Umm, today, Bossu was…umm very straightforward. He didn't seem afraid of Xanxus. Instead, I think he actually liked him.

Hayato

Of course Mini-Tenth wasn't scared! Mini-Tenth is the best! …Umm that's what happened today. Eh, Xanxus gave us an expression he never shown us before and those other b#%$%& just laughed at their boss.

RYOHEI

IT WAS EXTREME TODAY! SAWADA WAS THE MAN! XANXUS LOOKED SHOCKED, TO THE EXTREME! LUSSURIA LOOKED ALL GIDDY IN FRONT OF SAWADA! OCTOPUS TOOK SAWADA AWAY FROM HIM! EXTREME! XX

Hibari

Stupid herbivores, why are you increasing…

Takeshi

Haha, don't be so serious, Hibari. Anyways, Tsuna… the little one, was acting so brave when talking with Xanxus. Even after the huge incident in his room, he went to Xanxus' room by himself. Haha.

Lambo

Ok, I'm going to do this properly. Don't blame me if Reborn tortures you. Today Tsuna-nii…!

Lussuria 

Hello~~ Hoho, guess who~? Oh my, you guessed right~ It's me Lussuria-nee~ The Varia is taking over this page now! Oh, are you wondering where Lambo-kun went? …Don't worry about him~ And here's Levi!

Levi

I do my best for Boss.

Lussuria 

Mou, don't just put that down, Levi…and here is Fran! Our new recruit.

Fran

I'm not that new anymore, sempai.

Belphegor

Ushishishi, The prince will only do this.

Fran

Sempai, that hurts.

Lussuria

Ok, now here's one of my sons!

Squalo

Voi! Who is your son? And where is that Boss of ours?

Lussuria

I think he went to play with Tsuna~~

Squalo

Damn that Boss!

Lussuria

Ah! There's Bossu! Come on say something.

…

Just one word… don't curse though because this is only rated T~~

Xanxus

Don't tell me what to do you scum! $%%# **%%^& (A/N: Not you too, Xanxan). Damn that kid. He's even more annoying when he was young.

Lussuria

And that all~~

Reborn

…Even the Varia's pathetic. They're talking through a piece of paper… Time for punishment, you guys.

Others

O_O

_Varia? Varia? Varia? Varia?_

Lol, sorry, it was a thing where they talked again. But finally! Xanxan made his appearance in the sequel! XD Yes! Tsu-kun is sooo oblivious with the murderous aura around Xanxus and Hibari…also Reborn.

But that's why we love him~~

Anyways, a quick question. Do you guys like the way they're talking through their "Diaries" or do you want them to actually write one? Like, good, bad, horrible, I hate it? Choose one! XD


	6. Tsu kun Talks to Xanxan Like Lambo! NOT!

Hello Hello~ This is me again…**You might not have noticed but I changed my pen name…Butterfly Illusions here!** Please note that I have changed it! Thank you.

Also Thank you for reviewing you guys are the best~ Don't know how to express it so I give you cookies k? *hands cookies*

I'm also thanking my wonderful beta reader TheAnimeOtaku XD. She thinks that she isn't being recognized enough…But I love you for doing this! :D

Anyways on with the story

Disclaimer: Well I'm getting bored of this…You already know it's not mine yes?

Disclaimer: Well I'm getting bored of this…You already know it's not mine yes?

**Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure**

By: ShioLee

Day 6F: Tsu-kun Talks To Xanxan Like Lambo! NOT!

...

Within the Vongola mansion, the Vongola's hitmen, scientists, and the others were running around back and forth like crazy people. The reason? Sawada Iemitsu was back, and he wanted his 26-year-old son to come back to his time.

Iemitsu ordered everyone who was not busy to help get their boss back. And they did, excluding the Varia, who couldn't care less.

Since everyone was so busy, little Tsu-kun went to play with the Varia. Little Tsu-kun didn't thought the Varia looked bored, so he decided to have fun with them. Right now, Tsuna was talking to Xanxus.

"Ne, ne, Xanxan's older brother, why do you have so many scars?" little Tsuna asked innocently.

Xanxus simply glared at the little boy and suppressed the urge to start kicking him. Why he didn't do it? Because if he did, he might actually make the younger boy get more attached to him.

Last night, when Xanxus was resting in his room, the younger version of Tsuna invaded his personal space. Xanxus did EVERYTHING to get rid of him, he tried kicking him, talking back at him, yelling at him, EVERYTHING…but it only made the little boy more attached to him.

Little Tsuna was still waiting for an answer from the older man. "Ne, ne, Xanxan's older brother?"

Xanxus looked at the younger boy, trying to scare him with his heated glare, but Tsuna seemed oblivious. "Scum, just go away. And I'm not Xanxan's older brother," Xanxus finally replied, scowling fiercely.

"Ah, that's right. Xanxan's older brother must have a name. What's your name?" Tsuna inquired, as if he was making a new friend.

The little one stared at the older one with his huge pure, doe-like eyes.

The other members of the Varia assassination squad were also in the room, looking at the amusing predicament with interest.

Xanxus continued glaring murderously at the young one, but it didn't work. To make sure his murderous glare worked, Xanxus quickly aimed it at the assassins who were chuckling - excluding Fran and Levi. Fran remained apathetic whilst Levi kept his face stoic in order to not anger his boss.

When they saw and felt Xanxus' deadly gaze upon them, they stopped laughing at once. Xanxus smirked. His glare still worked, and he was still scary. But why wasn't that little scum afraid…?

Tsuna blinked innocently, waiting for Xanxus' answer. Belphegor snickered and went over to Tsuna. "Ushishishi, you may call me Prince."

The future Vongola Decimo gazed at the blond man. "Prince? Eh? Are you a real prince? That's so cool! I wanted to be a prince before! How did you become a prince?" Tsuna gushed, ecstatic.

"Ushishishi, only I am the prince. But I'll let you to follow me," Belphegor allowed with a triumphant smirk.

Tsuna looked at the 'Prince' in awe as if a new respect was built for him. Xanxus inwardly sighed with relief as the little boy wouldn't bother him anymore, but he would never admit it aloud.

Fran took action as he didn't like what was going on. "Oi, little boy, don't believe this fake prince. He's not real," he told the naïve boy in his monotone voice.

Tsuna looked at the person and noticed his hat. "Wah! Froggy-san!" Tsu-kun tried to reach the unique hat, but their height difference was a problem. Fran noticed this and kneeled down so Tsuna could touch his hat.

"Yay!" Tsuna giggled and touched the frog-like headgear.

Lussuria was watching all this and screaming inside like normal…whatever defines normal for him.

_Froggy Froggy Froggy Froggy_

Dear Notebook-san,

Today I have met a real Prince! It was awesome! I always wanted to meet one! He actually ackno… umm, acknoe…ackknolege (Is that how you spell it? Notebook-san pretend it's right) me! :D

He said I can be his follower! Isn't that cool? I'm so happy.

Then this guy came with his HUGE frog hat! It was awesome, Notebook-san! He even let me touch his hat.

Oh yeah, I was also talking to Xanxan's brother today too! He is much better than Xanxan. Ne, ne, I want to tell you what happened yesterday when I went to Xanxan's brother's room!

…

Ok! I will!

When I entered his room, I ran towards Xanxan's brother and tried to tackle him but he pushed me away. And I thought that we weren't close enough for that. So, so I thought maybe I should get to know him better!

And I did everything! First I told him my name, then I told him my age, then I told him my favourite food and colour was, then, then…I asked what his favourite food and colour is.

Xanxan's older brother was looking at me (A/N: He was actually giving you his evil glare Tsu-kun…) and I just smiled and looked at him back. He looked confused and kept looking at me. It was weird but I felt that we gotten closer. So I just smiled at him. I think we are friends!

Yup, everything was fun yesterday and today.

The other people like pineapple and the oniisan I look up to didn't come to see me today. It seems everyone is busy right now.

I wonder why? Why is Italy so busy?

That makes me wonder how I got here in the first place. Maybe I fell asleep and they brought me here? But I don't know anyone here…

Gasp!

Oh my god, Notebook-san! I had so much fun that I didn't think about it! What if I'm kidnapped? Oh my gosh, Notebook-san! What should I do! I-I'm kidnapped! M-Maybe I should ask Xanxan's brother for help? I mean, we're friends already.

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!

…This is not good. I should somehow escape this place…but I'm a little tired right now so I'm going to escape tomorrow.

…

Don't worry, I'll bring you with me! I promise I won't leave you alone! Anyways, I think I hear the kidnappers coming up. I wonder if I should ask Xanxan's brother to help me… NO! He's in this too…I thought we were friends though…

Now I'm feeling all sad thinking about it.

No, I'm not going to cry, Notebook-san… I'll be fine…I miss Okaasan now…

That's right! Dad and grandpa are in Italy, right? Maybe if I keep walking I'll go to their place! Yup it's a perfect plan! I'll write on you tomorrow!

Tsu-kun out.

_ESCAPEESCAPEESCAPEESCAPE_

Lussuria

Hello everyone! Yes it's me Luss-nee~ Hohoho. The Vongola guardians are too busy to write today, so Reborn has trusted me to do this!

First, let's change that name up there. It's stupid right?

Luss-nee

There that's better. It's not like there was a rule that we couldn't change the name~

Captain Sharky

VOOIII! What's with this name?

Luss-nee

I wrote that for you~!

Squalo

I can write my own name, idiot! And why am I speaking to you on this piece of paper?

Luss-nee

Why Squ-chan~ It's fun that's why~

…

Ah, he went away. Oh well~ Oh, there is Fran-chan~

Froggy

That's not nice, Lussuria-senpai. Why does everyone call me froggy…the younger version of Decimo called me that too.

Luss-nee

Well it's fun of course…ah there he went…mou, why is everyone leaving me.

Prince

Ushishishi, I heard you were changing your name. Of course, this is appropriate.

Luss-nee

Yay~ I'm happy, someone agrees~

Prince

Ushishishishi…

Luss-nee

Let's see who else I can grab to write in here. Ah!

Boss is absolute

Boss is absolute…

Luss-nee

…

Levi is too serious. Oh there is bossu!

Boss

^ What is that? Scum, stop wasting your time.

Luss-nee

Come on, tell me through the paper of how you felt when your glare didn't work for Tsu-chan~

They say it's best to put feelings on paper~

Xanxus

Scum. Scum. Scum. Scum. Scum. Scum.

Don't #%%^#* with me, scum.

Luss-nee

Bossu, wait! Mou, well now I'm alone, so bye bye~ Hope you are happy with this report, Reborn~

…

…

…

Reborn

I give up. You guys do what you want. But they better be entertaining like this.

_Freedom! 8D Freedom! 8D Freedom! 8D_

Muahahaha! Take that, regular names! I am now SUPER COOL AUTHOR SHIO! … Ok, I was joking there.

Sorry, I just got bored writing names all the time. And Lussuria is so fun to write! OMG, I should write him more often! Also, I'm taking votes right now.

_1. Keep writing Tsu-kun's diary in the future till the end._

_2. Stop after 2-4 chapters and start writing Tsu-kun's diary from the 26-year-old Tsuna who's in the past._

I have a poll up, so vote! Or click the review button and vote there.

Reviews and feedback are always welcomed and makes me feel happy~ :D

**Beta's note: **_Oi, why do you not mention my name up here? TT^TT No wonder why no one has mentioned me at least one - by name - in their reviews. AHAHAHAHA. But seriously, I'm not even thanked publicly. =3= _

_I feel so unappreciated, it's not like I get paid for this… But being the cheap person I am, I wish I did. But every thanks is like $1 for me! :D I even beta the author's notes… Even though, I should be studying for my tests and whatnot…meh. :)_


	7. Escaping Will Be Easy! Or So I Thought

Hello everyone! XD I'm soo happy with all the reviews I'm getting, thank you very much. -bows- Unfortunately I'm going back to school tomorrow, so I'll try to upload every week still but if I ever do miss a week please don't think I gave up on this fic.

Disclaimer: Oh if I did own this, I would have killed the Shimons off already!

**Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure**

By: Butterfly Illusions /Beta'd By TheAnimeOtaku XD

Day 7F: Escaping Will Be Easy! Or So I Thought

...

Dear Notebook-san,

It is I, Tsu-kun, writing in you in the early in the morning. It wasn't easy to wake up this early but for my escape, I needed to do it.

I've watched movies before. And when the character is escaping, he always did it late at night. But I can't stay up that long, it makes me too tired. So I thought of doing it in the early morning.

Great plan, huh? :D

So now, it's in the morning, I'm just about to escape. I'm pretty sure I can escape while writing. I'm still in my bedroom and just to the door. This will be easy.

The movies always look hard but in the end, the character escapes, right? So it'll work out somehow!

…

Trust me Notebook-san, I know this things.

…

No, it's going to be successful. Don't be so negative.

…

Stop that, you're making me a little nervous now.

…

Blah blah blah. I can't hear you. I'm going to escape now, I'll write in you later.

Tsu-kun, out.

Nooo! I think one guy spotted me. I'm running for it while writing. That's why my handwriting is messy. Please excuse me, Noteb-

…grr, sorry, I tripped. Wah, I think the guy is gone. I guess he didn't chase me. Now where is the door? I pretty sure it was around here.

Ah! There it is. I'm almost there. See, Notebook-san, that wasn't too ha-

_FAILFAILFAILFAILFAILFAIL_

Gokudera spotted his future boss creeping around and followed, befuddled. He noticed that Tsu-kun was headed for the door, making him curious as to what was up. "Mini-Tenth, what are you doing?" he asked.

Tsuna carefully stopped and thought about it. Suddenly, the young one took a break for it, running with all his might…but as usual, he fell again.

Gokudera rushed to his future boss' side, incredibly worried. "Mini-Tenth! Are you alright?" He tried to keep his voice, hoping to not scare the young boy again. Gokudera's Future self picked his boss up in a child like manner.

"N-No…I'm going to escape so you aren't allowed to catch me!" Tsuna exclaimed fearfully, trying to free from the older man's hold.

All of a sudden, Xanxus came to see what was going on. Xanxus' room was nearby the loud duo and went to what was causing all the noise.

"Xanxan's older brother!" Little Tsuna shouted gleefully, he finally got free from Gokudera's hold and ran towards Xanxus to hug him.

But as always, Xanxus just avoided the little one. Tsuna ended up running towards the wall, slamming himself into it.

"Ouch," Tsuna grimaced cutely.

Gokudera was about to run to Tsuna to see if he was alright, but instead, Xanxus was there before him. "Scum, what are you thinking? Are you going to get out of here?"

The little one rubbed his nose, tears of pain welling up in his brown eyes. "I'm not…I'm trying to_ escape_."

Gokudera merely blinked, too stunned to say anything. The current situation was…odd, to say in the least.

Xanxus' face was stoic and indecipherable. "Scum, escape for all I care. If you're gone, then I might be the next boss."

Gokudera cursed viciously at Xanxus, saying something that little Tsuna didn't understand.

What Tsuna did understand was that Xanxan's older brother would help him escape. The young one looked at Xanxus with admiration. "Wah! Thank you, Xanxan's older brother! …But how do I escape when the silver man caught me?"

Xanxus smirked. "Just order him to move out of the way. And make sure you say it's an _order_." As Tsuna was just about to do that – confused as to why he had to say it was an order - Reborn immediately came into view.

"Dame-Tsuna what are you doing?" the fedora-wearing man asked with slight interest.

"E-Eh? E-Escapi…ng?" Tsuna stuttered nervously, feeling a little scared of the tall man. For some reason, he felt a little scared of the man, but felt somewhat safe being with him.

Reborn frowned and glared at Xanxus, who just shrugged. Reborn hit Tsuna on the head. "What are you thinking of trying to escape?" Reborn just didn't understand the young boy. They took good care of him. They didn't possibly force him to do anything. They didn't make the young boy starve to death.

Most of the people from the Vongola base (guardians and the like) appeared at the hallway where the commotion was going on.

It shocked the people around there when they saw their future boss begin crying. "B-But I miss kaa-san and dad…a-and I don't like being k-kidnapped," Tsuna cried while sniffling here and there.

"KIDNAPPED?"

_TOAFRICATOAFRICATOAFRICA_

Hayato

I fail as the Tenth's right hand man. How could I have let him feel so uncomfortable…?

Takeshi

Maa, maa. I'm pretty sure we got over with the misunderstanding. :D

RYOHEI

THAT'S RIGHT! SAWADA MISUNDERSTOOD, TO THE EXTREME!

Mukuro

I'm surprised the boxing idiot even knew the situation.

RYOHEI

I'M NOT AN IDIOT, TO THE EXTREME!

Lambo

The 'extreme' is turning very annoying. And I'm surprised nobody asked what happened to me last week.

Hayato

Who would care about you, stupid cow? =

Luss-nee (Lussuria)

Well~ Oh course no one does~ Because they know you would be safe with me~~ xD

Hayato

What's with your name? Spell it correctly!

Luss-nee

But it's fun~~ Here let me help~

SME$%#^!(Hayato)

Stop trying to mess with my name! D:

Luss-nee

Stop trying to struggle! Let me write you a good name!

SMEsjfwnf (Hayato)

Stop that!

Prince (Belphegor)

Shishishi, you are no fun. Only the prince knows this.

Prince (Fran)

Look, senpai. I'm a prince too.

The Real Prince (Belphegor)

Shishishishi, only the prince can be prince. Come here.

Froggy (Fran)

That hurt, senpai. Why do you keep throwing stuff at my hat?

Prince

Shishishishi.

Hibari

Herbivores, stop fighting through a piece of paper, or I'll bite you to death.

Luss-nee

Kyo-kun~ Do you know your catch phrase sounds so wrong in a way~~

Hibari

Shut up, herbivore. I'll bite you to death.

Luss-nee

Mou~ Like I said. It sounds weird~ Maybe you should change your catch phrase, Kyo-kun~

Hayato

Stop! Tenth might read this later! And I won't let you corrupt his mind!

Takeshi

Maa, maa~ Hey the ~ is fun to write~~~~~~~~

Luss-nee

Isn't it~~?

Takeshi

It is~~~~~~~~!

Hayato

Stop writing that!

Takeshi

Writing what~~~?

Hayato

THAT!

Takeshi

Like I said, what~~?

Hayato

…! I said the ~ thing!

Takeshi

Haha, you did it~~~~!

RYOHEI

I'M EXTREMELY CONFUSED...

Lambo

Agreed.

~ROFLMAO~

Ok~ LOL, I had fun writing that~ Muahahaha, the curse of Byakuran! Sorry, I RP as Byakuran and got very addicted to '~' XD

Anyways, the poll is still up if you didn't decide which way you want this story to go…so many people want me to do both…I might, _(WHAT? that equals more work for beta TT^TT)_ if I have time, since school is starting for me in a couple of days. _Beta is already in school. XP_

So, did you like this chap? 'It was weird…' 'It was great!' 'Lussuria freaks me out' 'OMG, poor Lambo…' 'You go, Yamamoto! XD' 'Aww, Reborn cares' 'Tsuna is very naive…' 'LOL Xanxan…Pfft' Which one do you think suits you? XD

_THANKS TO THESE PEOPLE (FROM THE AWESOME BETA):_

_Mari-chan, animefreakanime_. That's sad. Beta feels unloved. *cries*

You may be asking, why is Beta-sama talking in third person? Because Beta-san likes being acknowledged - even if she's doing the acknowledging.

Also, Beta-kun likes using suffixes, because Beta-tan is really bored. Beta should watch latest episode of Reborn.

Hmm… Anyone read Harry Potter? Beta, when talking in third person, sounds just like Dobby. :D :D OMFG, HAPPY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS! *faints* Yes, Beta-senpai is a book worm. 8D

Beta thanks the humans that bothered reading Beta's rants. ;D Beta loves you all! Well, the ones that mention Beta, that is…


	8. Are We Friends? You Don't Need Words

Hello! Hello! Yes I have not missed a week! XD Sorry if last chapter was a little confusing…I'll try harder for you to know what's going on and enjoy the story.

Anyways the vote for Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure you guys did. I'm going ahead with number 1. We're going back to the past next week! Please enjoy the last Future Arc! XD

Disclaimer: Nope~ I don't own anything so don't sue!

**Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure**

By: Butterfly Illusions

Day 8F: Are we Friends? You Don't Need Words

...

Reborn finally told Tsuna that they didn't kidnap him, but Tsuna didn't believe it at all. Right now, the boy still thought he was kidnapped and was with Xanxus, or as he called him, "Xanxan's older brother".

It was a little weird as the 26-year-old Tsunayoshi was actually afraid of Xanxus, but the 6-year-old version seemed to actually like him?

So in the end, we see a very innocent-looking 6-year-old boy, whose eyes are naive and childlike, with a scary looking man, who has scars all over his face.

Tsuna's Guardians didn't approve very much. Reborn was also a little worried, even though he didn't appear to be concerned at all.

Tsuna's father, Iemitsu, freaked out and wanted to go his son and tell him he wasn't kidnapped because his father was here, but Reborn stopped him. If Iemitsu did just that, Tsuna would have gotten suspicious at the older-looking version of his father.

In the end, Tsuna was still stuck with Xanxus, muttering something about Xanxan's older brother was the only person he could trust. The other Varia simply snickered or smirked at their boss when Xanxus wasn't looking.

Xanxus really wanted the younger one out of his personal space, but it didn't work very well, as always. He did everything such as ignoring him, insulting him, hurting him; the usual - which made others stay away from him - but _nooo_ it wasn't like that.

The idiot- uhh, Tsu-kun thought it was a playful manner of how Xanxus acted. So, Tsuna accepted it as Xanxan's older brother's personality. Xanxus really wanted to slam his head on the wall. Repatedly.

The only thing that stopped Xanxus from doing just that was his image. After all, it wouldn't do well if word got around that a little boy managed to drive the fearsome Varia boss off the wall, now would it?

Yes, Xanxus just could have just killed the brat - he did attempt to do so during the Ring battle…and well, every time he saw Tsuna - so why wasn't he trying to kill the little boy now?

Honestly, Xanxus didn't know why himself. It was just something about the boy that made it impossible for Xanxus to kill him.

Now, Tsuna was just smiling like a young, innocent child at Xanxus who finally gave up on trying to keep the younger boy outside his room.

"Xanxan's older brother, why aren't you hanging out with your other friends?" little Tsu-kun asked.

Xanxus looked over at the little boy from his reading. "Scum, what are you talking about? I have no friends, don't want one, don't need one."

Tsuna scrunched his face up, confused at the words Xanxus just said. "You don't have friends?" he said it as though Xanxus just told him that the sky was purple. This was the first time he heard such weird words. "But I thought we were friends…aren't we?"

The little brunette looked at the older one in an adorable manner. If anyone saw it, they would coo in awe, but not Xanxus, he had an image to save.

"Scum, we're not friends, we never were, and never will be," Xanxus stated casually with icy eyes.

Large tears began to form from Tsuna's warm, brown eyes. He wanted to cry, but he was reminded of a day he spent here in Italy, when Reborn - or as Tsuna remembered him as 'The hat man' - told him men that didn't cry.

Tsuna nodded to himself as he wiped his teary orbs. "I want to be Xanxan's older brother's friend…" Tsuna mumbled quietly and crawled onto Xanxus' bed, which the older man was on.

Before Xanxus could respond, he saw Tsuna fast asleep. Xanxus stopped himself from shouting at the younger boy, and glanced at the clock. It said ten minutes to twelve.

"No wonder," Xanxus whispered to himself. He rose gracefully from the bed and exited his grand bedroom.

As Xanxus stepped out of the room, he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto by his door. "What are you doing here, scums?" Xanxus questioned, but it was more of a demand.

Gokudera glared at Xanxus. "Don't you dare anything to Mini-Tenth, Xanxus," he warned protectively.

When Xanxus heard that, he began booming with menacing laughter. "So that's why you scums have been outside my room all this time!" Xanxus looked at an empty hallway, looked at one corner to his left, and another corner on the right. "Why don't you come out, you scums."

The moment he said it, the rest of Tsuna's Guardians and Reborn came into view.

"Xanxus," Reborn addressed while his eyes were covered by his fedora.

Xanxus smirked and walked away from the other eight indivuals. "Don't worry. I won't do anything to him…yet," he added before walking off.

Everyone entered the room and saw something shocking.

What they saw was not a 6-year-old Tsuna, but a 26-year-old one!

…

"TSUNA?" Everyone (except Hibari and Reborn) shouted before running to their boss.

Tsuna looked different than he did several days ago. He had a slight tan and wore some odd old-fashioned clothes, probably from the past.

"H-Hey guys…" Tsuna whispered before looking at Hibari. "HHIIII!" Then he looked at Yamamoto. "HHIIIII!" Before he fainted.

The group just stared at their comatose boss, except Gokudera, who worried about Tsuna too much and tried to pick up the boss which was futile.

_'What happened in the past?'_ They all thought.

_BACKTOTHEPASTBACKTOTHEPAST_

Dear Notebook-san,

You can never guess what happened, Notebook-san…

…

No that's not it…

….

No that's not it either…Let me explain!

I was sleeping in Xanxan's older brother's room and when I opened my eyes this morning, I was at my house! In my own bedroom again! JAPAN!

How did I get to Japan so fast? Wasn't I kidnapped? Hnn… Shh, I'm thinking.

AHA! I know! They must've been scared of my powerfulness thingy and must've sent me back to Japan while I was sleeping…OR maybe Xanxan's older brother brought me back.

Wah, Xanxan's brother really is the best. I can rely on him forever.

And- and, when I first saw kaa-san, I hugged her tightly. I missed kaa-san sooo much! She's the best! I asked her what happened while I was gone. She said a cousin of mine visited from Italy! But he suddenly disappeared at night. Weird, huh?

It's like we are somehow connected…but that can't be true.

Anyways, I'm so happy that I'm back! I hope I can see Xanxan's older brother soon. No, not Xanxan, Xanxan's older brother. He's much better.

Ahahahaha! I'm now going to go outside! It's been so long since I've been kidnapped! See you tomorrow, Notebook-san…

Tsu-kun out. (The End) (/well not really.)

ENDENDENDENDEND

Lol well it's only the end for now. Next week it's Tsuna (26 year old) Time!

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter for the Future Arc~ See you next week hopefully! XD

_Thanks to you people who showed me (the awesome beta :3) your gratitude~_

**Edited: It's now beta read.**


	9. Why Am I In Japan! Reborn!

Gah I was almost late for the update. I just got it done now.

Edit: Now beta-read. Thank you TheAnimeOtaku XD

Thank you for the reviews you guys! I was going to mention names here but I really have to post this so I promise next week so don't forget to review so I can mention your names! .

Anways we're now following 26 years old Tsuna! Ok? Don't forget that! :D

Disclaimer: Nope do not own~

**Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure**

By: Butterfly Illusions

Day 1P: Why Am I In Japan! Reborn!

...

A 26-year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi looked around, confused. Why, you ask?

Well first of all, Tsuna was in Italy, and is now somehow in Japan. Second, he was in his office trying to get his old diary back from the demon named Reborn, but somehow he is standing on a street close to his house in Namimori. And lastly, he somehow knew it wasn't the right time.

"D-Did my past self from ten years ago get hit by the Ten Year Bazooka?" Tsuna asked himself, walking along the nostalgic streets. "But this still feels older…I wonder what happened?" Tsuna frowned as he was confused.

Unconsciously, he stopped in front of his old house. Tsuna blinked and hit himself on the head. Ugh, why did he come here? It wouldn't be good if his mother saw him like this! Tsuna was about to leave, when the door suddenly opened.

"Hmm? Who is this?" a familiar voice spoke up.

Tsuna didn't turn around as he knew who it was.

Sawada Nana was at the door, ready to pick up the mail from her mailbox that morning, when she met this stranger in front of her door. "Do you need anything?" she asked.

Tsuna gulped and tried to keep his voice in a different tone, hoping his mother wouldn't be able to notice. "I-It's nothing, Madam." He still didn't turn around and started walking slowly away from the house.

"Ah! Wait, are you the cousin I heard about?" Nana asked, grabbing Tsuna's shirt.

Tsuna looked confused but thought it was a good idea. "Ah…yes I'm Tsuna's cousin. You must be Sawada Nana then?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

Nana smiled and nodded.

Tsuna gulped and turned around, hoping Nana wouldn't recognize him, but when he did, he noticed that Nana didn't only look 10 years younger but…at least twenty years younger!

"E-Excuse me Nana-san," Tsuna asked, feeling a little weird calling his mom by her name. "What year is this?"

The mother tilted her head. "It's 2000*, silly. Did you forget?" Nana chuckled.

Tsuna silently counted back the years. Oh god, how did he manage to travel back twenty years?

BACKINTHEPASTBACKINTHEPAST

Dear Notebook,

Yes, I know it's been a couple of days since you've heard from me. But I have an excuse. I'll tell you them later but now…now, something unexpected happened…

I traveled back twenty years into the past! Oh god, oh god, Notebook…what am I going to do?

And worst of all, Kaa-san thinks I'm a cousin or something. How in the world did I travel twenty years back? Ne, Notebook…

God…I'm pretty sure my six-year-old self is freaking out by now.

Anyway, Kaa-san told me I could stay in my old room while I'm here. I told her that 'Tsuna', or my past self, is somewhere but is completely fine Kaa-san didn't seem to mind.

I introduced myself as 'Tsunami'. Yes, yes, it seems predictable. But is it my fault that I slipped and said my actually name? …Don't answer that.

I'm putting this down now because…I have a feeling this happened before, so I guess I'm on vacation for awhile. I'm pretty excited. I haven't had a vacation since forever… I just hope Reborn doesn't kill my past self. Tomorrow I'm going to look around the old Namimori again.

Good night, Notebook, it's pretty late now. I haven't had Kaa-san's dinner for a long time. I'm sort of happy. Wow, it's been a long time since I spoke to you like you were a real living being. Haha, I feel childish again. Should I call you 'Notebook-san', then?

Now, how did I do this when I was young…? Oh yeah!

Tsu-kun out. Haha, this is fun.

FUNFUNFUNFUNFUN

******* KHR was released in 2006 where Tsuna was 14. So, minus eight equals the year1998. Sure. let's go with that.**** Thank you beta for doing this for me! I love you! XD**

Ha ha hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the Past Arc. More interesting stuff will pop up soon don't worry. This was just to get it started.

Reviews would make me happy! :3

Edited: 4/8/12


	10. Eh Eh? Chibi?

Wai! The week went by so slow because of the sudden news I heard a week ago…T^T Did you guys see the last episode of KHR 203? Holy…I felt so sad this week. I really hope there is going to be a second season..

Anyways don't want to give any spoilers on with the chapter! Oh also thank you guys for reviewing! I replied to your reviews on the bottom of this story~ I appreciate each and one of your reviews~ XD

Thank you TheAnimeOtaku XD for beta reading this. Seriously she is the best!

**Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure**

By: Butterfly Illusions

Day 2P: Eh Eh? Chibi?

...

26-year-old, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, was walking around Namimori. Why wasn't he in Italy, but Japan? Well, because he got a vacation! Well, not really, he was somehow taken twenty years to the past…and stuck there.

At first, Tsuna thought he would be back soon…but it failed. He didn't go back, so he thought, why should he worry? And made himself take a vacation.

If he was younger, he might've panicked of why he wasn't returning or run around since there was no Reborn, but this Tsuna was more mature, more…older you can say…at least, that's what he thought.

Gracefully, the brunet walked around town, searching for something to do. He hadn't been in Japan in a while, so he wanted to do some sight-seeing. Tsuna told his mom - or 'Nana-san' - that he was heading out. She gave him a snack to munch on while walking.

The brunet smiled. Same old was taking a bite of his rice ball, when he stopped by Namimori shrine.

"Wah…it's been forever since I was here," Tsuna whispered to himself while walking up the long stairwell.

When Tsuna finally reached the top, he found himself relaxing on the shrine stairs.

Tsuna was having fun. No Reborn, no bodyguard, no Reborn, no loudness, no Reborn, no paper work, no Reborn, no yelling, no Reborn, no Guardians, no Reborn.

Tsuna sighed peacefully. If you saw him from far away, you would be relaxed too. The way the brunet was relaxing looked really pleasant.

Unfortunately, this little boy didn't think that. "Hey you, don't bring your food here and leave crumbs around," the little boy ordered, glaring childishly at Tsuna.

The brunet frowned. What was this child talking about? Tsuna was finally relaxing with no Reborn, and this child wasn't going to ruin it.

"Little kid, don't tell me what to do, I'm older than you, so you can go now. Shoo shoo," Tsuna dismissed. Normally, he would be kinder to kids, but not today. He was enjoying his time alone with no Reborn.

The raven-haired boy continued glaring at Tsuna as thought angry. Tsuna rolled his eyes and pet the little boy's head. "Now, now, are yo-" But before he could finish his sentence, the little boy bit Tsuna's hand. The brunet winced in pain.

"Herbivore, silence. Do not abuse your power just because you think you are older. I will protect the peace of Namimori that you herbivores destroy!" the boy declared resolutely, sounding like a hero.

Tsuna blinked once, twice, and three times. "U-Umm what?" he stuttered, confused. _'I swear I heard those lines before…' _

When the little boy was about to repeat himself again, Tsuna covered the little boy's mouth with his hands. Only muffled noises were heard.

"You know what? Never mind," Tsuna said, shaking his head. He didn't want to be involved too much. He winced as the boy bit his hand again. "Ouch. Stop biting me to death! You're just like Hibari-san." He rolled his eyes.

Tsuna suddenly noticed the young boy staring at him in confusion. "Wh-What…?" Tsuna stuttered feeling a little awkward.

"How…how do you know my surname?" the boy asked, suspicious lacing his eyes.

The brunet tilted his head. _'I-It can't be true, right?'_ Tsuna thought in his head.

"Hibari Kyoya. That's my name," the boy said, making Tsuna sweat-drop.

_'Oh god…'_

_LululalaLululalaLululala _

Dear Notebook-san, (I don't know if I should add that, but it's fun to act like a child again.)

Anyway, that's not the important thing! I met the twenty-years-younger version of Hibari-san! What is wrong with fate? I seriously think that fate hates me.

At least I got a vacation in, like, what? Two years.

Sometimes, I just hate my life. I thought I got away from my Guardians for good, now I see Hibari of this time. Hmm, if I think about it, this might actually be pretty amusing. Ah, wait, it WILL be amusing. Hahaha, I can think of all the evil plans I have right now.

…

I think I'm becoming influenced by Reborn… So, anyway, I think I will finally pay back Hibari-san from the torture he gives me… I know it's stupid, but you don't know what I went through the past few years.

Ok, well, maybe you did since I wrote in you sometimes but…

…

Nu-uh… Oh crud…why am I talking to you- no, it, as a real thing. I feel so young again. Like, really young.

I really don't know what to put anymore, so I guess I'll say bye.

You know it's fun writing like this again. It makes me feel twenty years younger. :D

Holy, I really feel young…

So since I feel young, it's time to do that again.

Tsu-kun out. Wow, this is still fun.

Byakuran!Byakuran!Byakuran!Byakuran!

He he I love TYL Tsuna~~

Anyways to thank people today I will reply to your reviews as I said so last chapter~ Thank you for reviewing you guys~

usuilove21: Yes Tsu-kun does find this fun~ I mean it's been forever since we took a vacation! XD

MochaLuLu: I LOVED writing that part too! XD Yes I know right? I love nostalgia~

sakuramiyuki: Yes I will! XD And we need to talk more often again. You haven't talked to me since forever!

FalteredGAIT: Lol there is? XD Yes I think Tsunami is a girls name . I just couldn't find a name with 'Tsuna' in it well. :P Hope you liked this chapter.

Yuki949: Yes good for him~ Vacation is good! 3 Wish I had one coming soon from school.

LonelyDayzDreamer: Thank you! XD Lol OMG the real 'cousin'? That's a great idea! I never really thought too deep into it~ Yes it's a girls name~ :P Hope you enjoyed this~

animebaka14 (): ...Is it bad that it's 26 year-old Tsuna now? . Gommen! It's just that people said they wanted this more then they wanted me to keep going on with Tsu-kun.

thatgdxbdgirl (): I'm glad you liked it! XD Ha ha thank you~

xmelonBreadx: Thank you! Hope you liked this one too! XD

cookiemania789: Lol ha ha secret~ :P No not really. XD Glad you liked it.

xxPenAndRosesxx: Ha ha thank you~ Yes I love my Xanxus in this story too.

dJhAmystery: Yay! 20YL! XD lol I hope you'll like where it goes.

orangesky3: OMG I know! XD I loved that part too~ lol See you next time too~ You always review for me! XD I'm so happy whenever I see you! Hope you will continue supporting me. –bows-

tsunafan: Lol yes poor Gokudera. I will continue with this story! Don't worry~

Mari-chan (): Hmm? What do you where did the last chapter came from? Yes 20YL Tsuna is cute~ You'll see~ You might've guessed a little after this chapter though. YES Thank my beta! She is soo awesome~

Eyes 17k: I'm so happy you thought it was cute~ Yes the moe power! :D Lol…yes, well some of them since not all of them were in Japan when they were young.

kai mousy: I'm glad you liked it~ ha ha yes 20YL Tsuna is funny~ Hmm well I don't know if 'Xanxan' will be in the past yet. I'll see how it goes~ lol

Crimson Cupcake: Yay 20YL Tsuna! Oh really? You want him to act more mature like Giotto? Hmm well that's hard since I like making this cute~ Well I'll try to make Tsuna act a little more mature for you then.

Skyer-10: Yes Xanxus didn't~ He knows he thinks of Tsu-kun as a friend~ Just doesn't admit it~

XxSecretStoriesxX: No you are not just another reviewer. I cherish every single reviews I get from my reviewers so don't think like that~ I'm glad you thought it was good~

animelover41195: Yes enjoy your time Tsuna~ XD Lol thank you for always reviewing my chapters~ I always love reviews from you! XD

bluecloubass (): Ha ha hope you'll like it. …Yes 'Tsunami' is a catastrophe…OMG I never thought of it that way~ lol Hope you enjoyed this chapter! XD

Well hope you could find yourself up there. If you didn't then what are you waiting for click that review button and make me and my beta happy! :3


	11. Revenge Is Sweet Like Marshmallows

Ahh~~ It's already Sunday. Time for update. *click on internet* ... *click on email*...! *falls out of chair* S-So much reviews and favourites… *cries of happiness*

Lol that's what happened to me today~ I love you guys so much. Please keep continuing supporting me! And I'll make to keep my updates! XD

Thank you for reviewing guys! Hope you can find yourself in the replied Review section!

Also this is a last chapter that will be beta read by TheAnimeOtaku XD Thank you very much for doing this for all this time. –bows-

**Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure**

By: Butterfly Illusions

Day 3P: Revenge Is Sweet Like Marshmallows

...

"Go away you, herbivore!" a young black-haired child shouted at a 26-year-old Tsuna.

Tsuna chuckled at the younger boy.

Right now, Vongola Decimo and his future Cloud Guardian were sitting in Namimori Shrine. Tsuna had come once again to see if the younger Hibari was really here, and just to his luck, he was!

So the older man approached him and said, "Hello there" which led to the situation now.

Hibari kept glaring at the chuckling older man. "You have no business here. Don't try to group around." Hibari tried to sound serious with his childlike voice, but it just wasn't the same.

Tsuna couldn't hold back his laughter. He had never seen such an innocent and cute-looking Hibari before. "Don't you mean 'crowd' around? Not group around?" he corrected the young one with the sentence he heard a lot from the older Hibari.

Younger Hibari raised an eyebrow. "Crowd around? …That has a nice sound to it." He smirked – almost mirroring the older version of himself - and looked at the herbivore. "Don't crowd around, herbivore," he said, trying his new phrase out.

_'Oh great, I'm making this younger version of Hibari-san turn into the older version of him,'_ Tsuna thought and sighed. "Err…can you forget that? I really don't want to think you say those stuff in the future because of me…" he mumbled, but it was loud enough so the other could hear him.

Hibari frowned. Why did this herbivore speak like he knew him, when he just met him today?

"You-" Hibari was cut off before he could finish.

"You know what, never mind. Go say it for all I care. This is my legacy to you. Oh, that's right, Hibari-sa…" Tsuna began. He chuckled a bit since he finally could say Hibari's name without any respect. "I mean, Kyoya-kun. If you must know, when you grow up, you are going to be a very mean person."

Hibari tilted his head in confusion, almost making him look like some innocent child - which he wasn't. "What do you mean? Why are you talking about as if you know me? Speak, herbivore." He tried to glare, but to Tsuna's eyes they were nothing compared to the glares he got every time around his Guardians.

Tsuna couldn't help but think this was fun. "Oh well, you see, I'm actually a robot from the future and I've been sent here by your future self to warn you about stuff," he lied and had to hold back his grin.

Yes, this was really going to be a fun vacation.

_RobotRobotRobotRobot_

Dear Notebook-san,

Yes, I'm finally going to use the 'san' now. It's just more fun this way.

Oh yes, it's been fun the past few days…especially today! You wouldn't believe what happened!

(Is it just me or am I talking to you like you're real? *shrugs* Oh well.)

Anyway, as I told you last time about the younger version Hibari, I met him again today to haras- no, wait, let me use another word, too lazy to erase that. I met him again today to play with him. Ah, yup, sounds better.

So as I went to play with him, he got pissed at me for no reason! I mean, can you believe that? Why me? And so I thought of playing a little trick on him.

…

Oh, don't be such a worrywart. It's fun!

See, I told him I'm a robot from the future! And the funniest part is that Hibari…no, wait, _Kyoya-kun_ thought that I was telling the truth. Ahahahaha…etc. :P

I know you're thinking I'm mean right now or something, but you're wrong. Think of the times Hibari-san tried to kill me, hurt me, help me…

Alright, I know, I know. I shouldn't do this to a younger version of him because technically, he didn't do anything yet. Ah, I wish I went twenty years into the future so I could play out my revenge. (Oops, I just told you my intention. :P)

Don't worry, Notebook-san. I'm going to tell him the truth tomorrow. Hopefully he'll forget my encounter with him.

That's right! Oh my god, I taught Hibar- ah, I mean Kyoya-kun, the 'I'll bite you to death' and 'don't crowd around' thing. He was like, "Oh, what you said before, herbivore, it's good." And he decided to use it.

Hahaha…ok, I'm totally sweat-dropping right now. I can't believe _I_ was the one who showed Hibari-san all those stuff. Ah, I'm sooo going to regret this now. If only I didn't do anything…then he might've actually turned out pretty decent.

I'm in the Orz position right now.

Ah~ Oh well, I'll regret it later. First of all, I have to go eat dinner Nana-san made. Ciao…oh shoot, I sound like Reborn.

Tsu-kun out. Ok, this is getting boring to write, I'll think of some other phrase later…OH!

I'll bite you to death if you don't leave after this… PFFT! Ahahaha! Ah~ priceless. Oops, I really have to go now. Bye-bye.

MARSHMALLOWSMARSHMALLOWSMARS HMALLOWS

…XD tah dah? Lol I loved the end part. Since Hibari is awesome he gets to play an important role. Dun dun dun. ROFL anyways I'll bring in Yamamoto or Ryohei next. Which ever I feel like typing.

If you guys know any other KHR character that might be in Japan when they were young tell me. I can't think of any. =_=

FalteredGAIT: Lol yes Chibi Hibari! 3 Ha ha I loved writing that~ No Reborn is Tsuna's heaven. :3

kurobunnyalice: Thank you very much! :3 Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well~

LonelyDayzDreamer: *O.O* A long review~~~ ~happy~ OMG you made my day~ ha ha, yes Hibari is cute~ Those are good idea! I might use the them. I don't have much planned right now. (the shocking truth! .) Lol hope you enjoyed this chap. See you next week.

animelover41195: Yup tsk tsk Tsuna, you should realize it better. –nods- Poor Tsuna. XD Thank you for reviewing~

TsukikoIchihara: Yes, Hibari is just awesome~ Wanting to protect Namimori! :D

Crimson Cupcake: Ha ha who acting like Giotto? :P My Tsuni (yes Tsuni) is adorable in his own way~ Hibari is just too adult like when he's a child. XD Thank you very much, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

yamacchiSHA: Ha ha that's ok. I hope you like this chapter as well. :3 260year-old writing a diary…somehow I think it's amazing~

TheAnimeOtaku: I know right? And thank you for doing my betas up to here. –bows-

(): Yes Both of the Tsuna's are cute! XD

xmelonBreadx: . I know it's short. Please don't hate me. At least I upload fast! *shot* Yes you will see the other guardians next week. So please stay tuned.

hikari ni kurayami: Ha ha yes Tsuna is awesome! XD Reborn you influence too much people. :P Hope you liked this chapter.

Eyes17k: lol now you got your answer..hopefully… XD Thank you for reviewing! –laughs with you-

xxPenAnd Rosesxx (): Yup poor Tsuna, your vacations are never normal is it Tsuna? Lol I'm the blame fo it. .

Kohai del Sole: Ha ha that would be funny if Hibari already had tonfas when he's this young! XD Yes they're both soo cute~ 3

Mari-chan (): Oh well that sucks. Hope you can see the chapters now. If not PM or something and I'll send the missing chapters over to you. Lol throw a baseball at his eye? XD ha ha yes the no Reborn is awesome~ To brother: I'm very happy to have you as a new fan! XD

Yuki949: OMG I love that part too! . And your question was answered in this story! XD lol thank you for reviewing~

HoshinaYuki: …I know…no Reborn T^T Sorry you had to remember that from it. But there is a rumour about there being a 2nd season in Spring 2011. :D

z (): YES HIBARI FINALLY BIT SOMEONE! He finally followed his catchphrase! Lol Thank you for reviewing~

Snowy Cherry-san: YES he bit TSUNA! xD Yeah I think Tsuna is being influenced by Reborn too. –nods- Well technically Hibari is 8 since Tsu-kun was 6 and Hibari is 2 years older. XD But yes he is smart~

Hbo25: Ho ho~ I realised it now! XD Hope you liked it!

bluecloudbass (): lol Yes no reborn in Tsuna's heaven~ I'm glad you like it! :D ha ha my brother does that too when i laugh at the computer. :3 Yes~ I will make sure to bring in Yama~ Don't worry~ Hope you liked this chap.

NagiChrome: Woah! You were born then! Nice~~ I was born when Tsuna was 4 Muahahahaha! *shot* thank you very much. Yes Tsunami is a girls name…sort of~ XD

Reviews? Ah ha? I'll bite you to death if you don't? *shot* Ok ignore that comment. lol


	12. Watch Out For The EXTREMENESS!

So it seems it's that day today…THE DAY TO UPDATE! XD Yay! OMG This morning I was wondering what character I should post then I saw this guy jogging in the street in the morning. (I'm not kidding) I thought maybe it was some kind of message or something so yeah this is why 'he' came. XD

If you already guessed who it is be very aware for the EXTREMENESS! Also I want to thank people up here today since there were some complains about me replying to peoples reviews.

Thank you **.xYuee.x, FalteredGAIT, Kohai del Sole, TsukikoIchihara, usuilove21, animelover41195, AnimeFantasyDreamer01, orangesky3, AlteaAuroRia, xmelonBreadx, Eyes17k, anna(), xxPenAndRossesxx, Crimson Cupcake, LonelyDayzDreamer, Hbo25, Yuki949, NagiChrome(), and Mari-chan().** –bows-

**Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure**

By: Butterfly Illusions

Day 4P: Watch Out For The EXTREMENESS!

...

Sitting on the edge of the bench in a kid's park was…You guessed it Sawada Tsunayoshi. He didn't know _what_ he was doing there, all he knew was that: one he saw a chibi version of Kyoko-chan, two he saw Ryohei, and three they were walking around.

Those weren't good reasons, Tsuna knew that, but he couldn't help it.

I mean if you saw your crush in her child like form, you would want to see right? And if you saw your 'Onii-chan' from the past you would want to check it out.

Twenty years younger Kyoko and Ryohei were playing in the park. Kyoko was on a swing telling her brother to push her so she can go higher. Ryohei was more than happy to do so. Tsuna couldn't help but smile at the two siblings. As always they were closer than ever.

The brunet didn't know if he should go up and talk to them or just stay here. He didn't want to be the cause of something like it happened to Kyoya-kun.

Tsuna thought for a while then he finally shrugged. Who cares if the future got messed up? It's not his fault that he got sent to the past. It's his younger self's fault. So technically it's not his fault and…Tsuna was getting confused. This one of those times when he actually wished Gokudera or Reborn was there to explain stuff to him.

"Umm hello there…" Tsuna said as he was close to the Sasagawa sibling.

Ryohei stopped pushing Kyoko on the swing and looked at Tsuna. "Hello!" He shouted, well it was his regular tone so he wasn't really shouting. Kyoko looked at the new stranger and smiled than childishly got off her swing. "Hello." She said.

'_Ah so cute.'_ Tsuna thought before nodding. "What are you guys doing?" Tsuna asked before thinking if he sounded like a strange man who looks like he wanted to kidnap them. He hoped not.

Kyoko looked right to left as she looked nervous, "Umm…just playing around…" Ryohei 'shouted', "We are playing!"

Tsuna took a bit step back at the loudness. "Huh no 'to the extreme'?" Tsuna asked. He was used to that actually.

The future Sun Guardian looked confused. " 'To the extreme?'" He said in confusion.

"Yeah isn't that your life motto?" Tsuna asked as he remembered the first time he met Ryohei.

The young boy blinked and gave a sudden smile. "To the EXTREME! That sounds really good! I must use that to the EXTREME! Thank you! I think this will really be my life motto!"

Tsuna quickly took a step back. _'CRUD! Not again!'_ He face palmed himself.

_Hohohohohohoho_

Dear Notebook-san,

It's I, Tsuna again. Sometimes I don't know what to say in here, but today…there is too much to say. I think I met one of my guardians today, no I KNOW I met one of my guardian today.

Who you ask? Well it's someone very loud, very noticeable, and VERY EXTREME!

Yup you guessed it, it's onii-san. Or Ryohei. Whatever you prefer. But really he is the same as ever! Always loud and shouting. I thought my ear drums were going to burst. In my time he is actually not so loud and shouting every single sentence anymore, but really when he's young…he kills me.

No I'm not joking…HE KILLS ME!

Ok ok maybe I'm just over reacting. I mean I can describe Reborn, Hibari-san, Reborn, Mukuro, Reborn, Xanxus, and did I mention Reborn? They kill me. But onii-san has his own way of killing me.

So it wasn't the greatest day ever, but I got to see Kyoko-chan so young. She is adorable as ever. I mean who can look so angelic as her. I really can't imagine how onii-san and Kyoko-chan is related. But he is a good person.

Speaking of Kyoko-chan! Did you know she is so cute? Oops wait I said that or did I? I can't remember, my brain cells died today. If Reborn was here he would kick me for this, but he is NOT! HA!

Wait does this mean I'm a lolicon? Like since I'm about 20 years older than her? Holy shoot! I am! No no no that can't be true! It's not like I love her…well not her past self anyways, so I'm not a lolicon ok? Ok?

I just wish I don't bump into Haru or something…Usually I bump into the two of them together, but since they don't know each other yet, Haru won't turn up right? Right!

…Who am I talking to? Sigh…I keep writing on this as if I was actually talking to you. Like you are real…it's so hard to get out of this habit. A wonder really..Oh well.

Moving on you must be wondering about Hiba -Kyoya-kun. You see I went back to Namimori Shrine to see him and to say bye…but he wasn't there. I wonder where he went. Could it be I freaked him out yesterday about me telling him I was a robot?

Nah~ That can't be true. I mean it's _Hibari-san_ we're talking about.

Oh and I did it again. I made onii-san into the EXTREME person he is…yeah…I really should stop being invloved… Oh shoot spelled that wrong! How embarrassing! / It says 'loved' in there… he he…

NO I wasn't thinking about Kyoko-chan what are you talking about! Oh I meant to spell 'involved' if you didn't know.

Anyways I'm done for writing today. I have a major headache from onii-san so I'll say bye for now. I told you I was going think about something else either then 'Tsu-kun out' So I thought about it and this came into my head just now.

I'LL BE EXTREMELY OUT FOR NOW BUT STAY EXTREMELY TUNE! If that makes sense. ^^

_Ryopoicon? Ryopoicon? Ryopoicon?_

Onii-san: It means brother, but someone who calls someone that technically doesn't have to be blood related. It's what you call to older people I guess. And Tsuna in the anime and manga calls Ryohei 'Onii-san' but sometimes they just put 'Ryohei' for Tsuna to make it more "English"…

Ok so Hibari (check) Ryohei (check). Who will be next? Stay tuned~~ Well maybe you know~ Maybe you don't? XD


	13. Nothing Is Better Than Games

**Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure**

By: Butterfly Illusions

Day 5P: Nothing Is Better Than Games

...

Dear Notebook,

I'm done talking to this like a child. If I keep doing that, I'm going turn it into a habit and Reborn will kill me.

So since I'm going to actually write this professionally…

…

…

You know what this is boring to write like this. What am I going to do if I can never write normally ever again? Will I be beaten by Reborn until I can finally write properly?

That's bad..real bad. Ok focus Tsunayoshi. You can do this, take a deep breath in and out…ok weird…

Anyways this morning I woke up hoping I wouldn't meet people I know in the future. I already messed stuff up as it is. I wonder what happened to Hibari-san really? Oh well.

So then I thought I would go out to eat breakfast or something since kaa-san seemed to be busy.

As I was walking around the neighbourhood, I saw it..Yamamoto's sushi shop.

Umm, well I avoided as fast as I could, but Yamamoto's father saw me. "Hey aren't you Tsu-kun's cousin?" He asked me..or something like that. Did I knew him as a child? I don't remember that. To relieve suspicion I just nodded.

Yamamoto's dad smiled at me (I thought I was seeing Yamamoto again) and he told me to wait a second. Then he came out with a CHIBI VERSION OF YAMAMOTO! No wait sorry, the younger version of Yamamoto. I swear he didn't change much at all, except maybe for the scar on the chin he has in the future now.

I asked what, and Yamamoto's dad (god, so hard to write this name) asked me to take care of 'Takeshi' for a while. I instantly did a sweat drop. I was aiming not to see or have anything to do with my guardians and what? Does fate hate me or something? Don't answer that.

And..I couldn't refuse. That child like look Yamamoto gave me…I just couldn't refuse. So you guessed it..I was stuck with him for the morning.

…

Nooo, what are you talking about? I didn't do anything to change the future again.

… I DID NOT! Plus it's Yamam-

Ah…I'm doing it again. SHOOT! I have to stop! Reborn will KILL me! Anyways I'm going to stop writing for today I have to go meet with Yamamoto again to help him with baseball

…need to cross that out later…

Umm..

Tsunayoshi Sawada…(Insert whatever) *cough*

…

Tsuna stopped writing in his diary/notebook. He got up from his desk and headed out the door. He still couldn't believe it. He was babysitting Yamamoto that morning and _accidentally_ asked the younger boy if he knew baseball.

To his surprise, Yamamoto didn't know about baseball. Tsuna mentally slammed his head on a wall. Why did he have to ask that?

Flashback

"Ah really? You're really good at baseball though." Tsuna remembered himself saying that this morning. "Aha. How do you know that? I don't think I played baseball before?" Younger version of Yamamoto asked.

The brunet smiled weirdly. "Oh umm..I just think that you will play really good if you play baseball. Yeah that's it!" Tsuna quickly tried to cover his sentences.

"Ha ha really? Maybe I should try baseball if you say that Tsunami-oji-san*," Yamamoto smiled. "Can you teach me?"

Vongola Decimo frowned a bit. "I'm not that old just call me Tsun..I mean Nami." He said. _'Wait that sounds like a girl's name..' _He thought regretting his nickname choice.

"Ok Nami-san!" Yamamoto smiled childishly. Tsuna wanted to cry. Why did he choose that girlish name.

"Umm, then I'll meet you at the baseball field over there later. I have to go back to my house first." Tsuna smiled and walked away when Yamamoto nodded.

Flashback ended

Sighing Tsuna was brought to an immediate attention when his stomach growled. Blushing he thought he could have eaten something before leaving.

When the brunet reached the field he saw the young Yamamoto there. "Takeshi-kun." He waved and ran over to his future Rain Guardian.

Yamamoto looked up from and smiled at 'Nami-san' and waved back. "So how do we play this baseball?"

Tsuna looked at the younger boy shamefully. "W-Well I don't know too much and we don't have any equipment, but I do have a ball so we can play catch?" Tsuna sweat dropped. He didn't want the younger boy to be disappointed.

The future Rain Guardian smiled. "Ok!" He said as he wasn't disappointed at all. Tsuna smiled and told the younger boy to take a few steps back so he could throw.

Yamamoto complied and took steps back. "Ok ready!" He shouted, readying his hands to catch the ball.

Tsuna took in a deep breath. He hoped his clumsiness wouldn't mess things up. He threw the baseball very lightly. Yamamoto ran up and caught the ball. He smiled like a child who just opened his Christmas gift on Christmas.

"I did it Nami-san!" Yamamoto cheered. Tsuna smiled. "Nice going Takeshi-kun."

"Let's do it again!" He asked the older one. He took a liking to this 'baseball'. Tsuna sweat dropped. "Umm…sure…" He said knowing he changed the future again.

'_Sigh this is going to be a long day…'_ Tsuna thought.

Baseball!Baseball!Baseball!

*Oji-san: What you say to older men around their mid 20s to 30s. Simliar to Obaa-san, but except it's for males. PS. Say this to anyone younger then 20 and you're dead in Japan. :D

Ha ha ok just finished it now. Updating quickly so no A/N today. Thank you for those who reviewed, please review again so I can thank you. . (Hidden desire is that I want reviews) *shot* XD

Edited on November 15, 2010


	14. Halloween Special

So today is Halloween! XD OMG yay! Waited for a whole year for this! lol. So I thought instead of moving along in the story I would do a Halloween Special. Cute Tsu-kun and his costumes.

Thank so much for reviewing **animelover41195, xxPenAndRosesxx, ezcap 1****st****, AlteaAuroraRia, TsukikoIchihara, LonelyDayzDreamer, orangesky3, bluecloudbass(), jankissrock, silvermoon(), Murasaki KuroNeko Rei, Meet Albert. The Cupcake, animebaka, Orcux, UnknownRandom Person (), and those silent readers out there.**

Anyways for those who don't know what Halloween is, it's a holiday on October 31st and people (kids mostly) dress up in scary (or cute) costumes. You go door to door and people in that house give you FREE candies! XD That's basically it~ It's a fun holiday.

Oh btw to those who didn't read Tsu-kun's Diary (the first one) You might not get this too much since most of the characters are mentioned in the first one. If not go read it. It's really short. Or you can just ask me after this if you're having trouble getting it.

So this is a Halloween Special with our beloved 6-year-old Tsu-kun!

**Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure**

By: Butterfly Illusions

Halloween Special

…

In a night that went boom and bam and roo roo!

Dear Notebook-san,

Wasn't that sentence up there scary? Our teacher read a story that went something like that. It was a Halloween story!

You don't know what Halloween is Notebook-san? Oh my gosh! It's the best thing ever! You get FREE CANDYS! Oh wait I think you are suppose to put an "ies" if there is a "ys" or it should be CANDYSIES!

Hmm that doesn't look right…oh well.

So moving on, you dress up in costumes and go trick or treating. You say "trick or treat" to a door, and a person will come out and give you candyies!

…

Umm noo, it's free, duh Notebook-san I said it before.

…

I-I did not roll my eyes at you! What are you talking about?

…

Grrr fine whatever. It's 100% mine anyways! I'm not giving them to anybody! Even my kaa-san and dad! Ha ha!

…

I'm not greedy. :P

So anyways for the costume guess what I'm dressing up as?

…

No silly! I'm dressing up as a police officer! Isn't that great!

Like my dad didn't like that idea and begged me to be something else like a "mafia" thingy, but I rejected since we all know "mafia" doesn't really exist. Plus a police officer is 100 times more cooler!

Nuh uh. Mom agreed with me..sort of. She wanted for me to be a lion…Can you believe it! A lion! I'm so not a child anymore, why should I dress up as that weird thing. Last year I was a teddy bear…

Urrgh! Kaa-san still has pictures of it! Wah! It's horrifying! I can't believe I actually wore that! It was like an all suit typy costume and it was brown and it had a little blush on the side of it's cheek! Plus it was holding a flower! Really! I'm not going to dress up something that silly again.

Moving on, I'm going to collect 5 FULL bags of candy and eat them all by myself! Muha ha ha ha ha!

…

No I'm not going to get a stomach ache from it. Stop being silly Notebook-san. You can't get sick from eating too much candysies. I mean candysies are good for you! Seriously "candysies" don't look right…I will ask kaa-san later for the right spelling.

My stomach can handle anything! Candysies won't make me sick! Hm hm~ I'm going to get dressed now. It's going to be great today! I'll write in you after I come back.

Couple of hours later

Dear Notebook-san,

...You wouldn't believe what just happened today!

I saw so many people! Outside!

I went around almost all of Namimori today! Kaa-san was there with me. It was really fun.

You know I saw something really cute..wait I mean nice. There was these two siblings and one was dressed up as Frankenstein and the other looked like a doctor! I think one of their name was Ryokie and Kyoki…weird names…

Then I saw the sushi-oji-san's son, Yamoto or something. He was a zombie! Wah so much fun! I got lots of candies! (Yes I know how to spell it now.)

Oh the main highlight (learned that word yesterday) for today was the haunted house!

Well it's not really a haunted house, but it's a huge house and I heard the Hibarin Family lives there.

…

The Hibarin family are the scariest people in Namimori! I heard their son goes around and actually bites! Like Bite! And sometimes people die of it!

That's what I heard anyways.

But kaa-san taught me not to believe in rumours so I thought I should go to that house to trick or treat. But I had to go alone. Which was really scary. It was just like that book.

"It was a dark and scary night BOOM BOOM BOOM!" Or something like that.

He he.

So I slowly walked up to the house but was really scared and that's when I saw…A vampire! Well not really. Remember Kuro-Onii-san? The guy that helped me when I lost kaa-san in the street. I think he called me herbivore. Anyways he was there!

I cried..no I didn't cry actually cause Tsu-kun is a man! And I told him if he was scared he can follow me!

…

I'm not lying.

…

Ok fine maybe I twisted it a little bit. So Onii-san and I went to the Hibarin castle! Umm I mean house and the lady that answered looked really nice. So I got candies from there!

"I guess you can't trust rumours after all! Nobody will bite!" I said that to Onii-san and he smiled at me and said. "I'll bite you to death. How about that?" Of course I smiled at him back. Such a funny Onii-san.

So that's my whole day maybe. It was a fun day…nnn…my stomach feels weird. Gah bathroom! See you later Notebook-san!

Tsu-kun out. Bathroom.

HappyHalloweenHappyHalloween

Meh heh~~ Tsu-kun is sooo cute! If you get all the characters that were mentioned in here..GREAT! If not, you can ask me. I'll tell you of course.

Oh and the "…" in between Tsu-kun's line is when the notebook is "talking" to him. :P If you guys already didn't know. So I'm off to go trick or treating now (feel so old doing this). Hopefully see you next week~


	15. It's Alive! Muahahaha!

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING TO THE EXTREME! **xxPenAndRosesxx, AlteaAuroraRia, Animebaka14, TsukikoIchihara, JiNaKi, dJhAmystery, ezcap 1****st****, XxSecretStroriesxX, bluecloubass (), 95silvermoon, jankissrock, Solera and Crythos, jaguar08 (), LonelyDayzDreamer, Orcux, Yuki949, animelover41195, orangesky3, UnknownRandom Person (), xxxTalia-Chanxxx, cookiemania789, LilyMoonstone, and all you silent reader out there.**

Illusions…illusions is so happy, she didn't think people loved her story this much. –cries- Th-Thank you. More than 300 reviews… -cries of happiness-

So because of that I decided to bring back someone we all missed and loved (maybe). XD

**Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure**

By: Butterfly Illusions

Day 6P: It's Alive! Muahahaha!

…

Tsuna was walking around his room in a huge circle, around and around and…well around.

The brunet was worried about something. Something so scary…

The notebook might be alive!

No he was not hallucinating and finally went crazy, there was a shocking truth.

What happened? Well when Tsuna woke up from his nice nap in the afternoon outside in the sun, he went to his old room, which is his room for now, and went to pick up the diary…I mean notebook and he realised he should read his old "notebook" entries. Which he did.

Flashback

Tsuna smiled at his old writing. It was messy and there were lots of mistakes in there, but it was cute how his younger self thought the notebook was real.

He kept reading through and noticed that he had met some of his guardians when he was young. Tsuna blinked again. He didn't expect that. Even though it wasn't too clear, he knew right away that this Kuro-onii-san is Hibari, and Yamoto is Yamamoto, and Sagawa siblings are the Sasagawa siblings. Then there was Xanxan…XANXUS?

'_Huh? I wasn't scared of Hibari-san when I was little?'_ Tsuna thought and kept reading through the notebook entries. Tsuna frowned. _'Well I never knew this and what the heck.._Xanxan_…pfft!' _He laughed.

The brunet kept flipping pages until he stopped around the almost last entry. There was an unfamiliar writing that said,

"Tsu-kun, thank you for always writing in me. I feel happy when I'm with you and you tell me about your days. I hope we will get along better."

Tsuna's caramel eyes widened at first then he calmed down. _'Probably Reborn wrote in this just to scared me.' _Then the brunet realised there was no Reborn yet.

Flashback End

"Gah! What the heck? Was it kaa-san after all? But she isn't the type to go through other people's belongings…" Tsuna tried to calm himself down, which was working on some parts and yet he was still very nervous and freaked out.

If this was the future (His actual time) he would've just blamed it on one of his guardians or Reborn or SOMEONE and just let it go. But in this time, there was no one to blame it on.

'_Wh-What if…if it was a ghost…'_ The older one shivered. He hoped that he was just thinking too much into it.

"Tsunami!" His mother called him from the bottom of the stairs.

In shock Tsuna quickly closed the notebook, put it somewhere safe, and headed down stairs. "Yes Nana-san?" He spoke still feeling awkward calling his mom by her name. "What is it?" He asked as he reached the main floor, looking at Nana.

"Well you see that nice old man, his son, and my husband came over while you were having a nap outside. They went out to buy something, but the son is still here and I can't find him. Will you go and search for him?" She asked kindly.

Tsuna blinked. What did his mom just say? His dad, the Ninth, and his son was here? …WHAT? "U-Umm Nana-san did you mention this to me before?" Tsuna asked.

Nana tilted her head. "Ara did I not? Sorry Tsunami. I guess it slipped my mind." She did the 'eh he' pose.

Shock went across 'Tsunami''s face. He did a mental bang on the wall. Why was his mom so out of it? "Aha ha ha ha, that's alright Nana-san." Tsuna said before he realised something.

He told Nana that he was a cousin from Iemitsu's side and he was not their cousin at all! So if his dad comes back, they will know right away he was lying. Plus his father and the Ninth are not dense like his mom so they might notice that he's not Tsunami but Tsunayoshi right away!

Did she also say the Ninth's son? …Xanxus? Xanxus is here?

"Oi, you're blocking my way." Some little boy crashed into Tsuna's leg.

The brunet blinked, and looked at the young boy. He looked older then the younger Hibari but more spoiled looking.

"Oh my Xan-kun, there you are." Nana smiled. "Tsunami, please take care of him for awhile. I'm going to cook some food now." She hummed and went into the kitchen.

Tsuna still stared in shock.

Xanxus glared at the older man. Why won't he move? He told the man to move did he not? "Oi, did you hear me? Move."

The brunet glared at the young boy. No matter what era he goes to, Xanxus will always be the same. "Oh I did hear you, I just don't want to move…_Xanxan_~" He fought back. Since 'Xanxan' was younger and probably not remember about this, he so wanted to get some revenge.

'_Oh this is going to be real fun..until my dad finds out I'm not a cousin that is..' _

_Xanxan!Xanxan!Xanxan!Xanxan!_

Dear notebook (yes I'm going to do this normally..hopefully),

In the afternoon I felt really tired so I took a nap…

Well it seems that my dad, the Ninth, and Xanxan…err I mean Xanxus came over while I was asleep.

So I went upstairs to write in you after and I noticed that you SPOKE! Well later I realised Xanxan wrote on the notebook (Yes not "you" but "notebook"). Oops I mean Xanxus. Damn that nickname is catchy.

I thought the notebook was alive for a while and crept out. Like seriously!

After I headed downstairs and heard the news about my dad, Ninth and Xan..xus… He was a pain in my butt. Like I donno, spoiled brat maybe? Never thought I would say this about Xanxan though..Shoot! XanXUS.

I was afraid of seeing my dad and the Ninth, thinking they might realise that I'm not their cousin (duh) and that they might know I'm Tsunayoshi their son/grandson.

…=_= I was worried for nothing.

When my dad and the Ninth came back they asked me who I was. Seriously? Did I change that much during the 20 years? …Maybe I did.

I answered. "Ha ha nice to meet you I'm Tsunami, your..um cousin." I still hate myself for picking that girly name.

Ninth answered like this. "Oh? You must be a distant cousin, I can surely see the Vongola's..I mean the Sawada's blood running through you."

What the heck! Argh…the past is so weird….

So I had to babysit Xanxan (gah who cares let's just use this name!) and I had fun torturing him. For your information I do not enjoy torturing people…just that it's fun…no not like that like…

Ah…I'm doing it again…speaking to you like a real being…

Sigh well it's time to go down for dinner and torture..I mean "play" with Xanxan again. I just hope my dad won't ask me to drink…I get drunk easily…

Ciao Ciao.

POKEMONPOKEMONPOKEMON

Me: Ha ha well I had fun writing this chapter! . XANXAN! I missed ya buddy!

Xanxan (young): Hey don't call me that. I'm not Xanxan!

Me: Oh sure~ -rolls eyes- You know you're adorable!

Xanxan (young): -gets bazooka out and shoots himself-

Me: …

Xanxus (older version): Trash get out of my site.

Me: -hides- Ah…well that would be all –whispers- S-See you next week..If I'm alive…

Xanxus: When I find you… -takes out guns-

Me: NOOOO! –cries- Thank you for reviewing and reading again. -runs away-


	16. Family Friends etc

Oops I uploaded this on the wrong story! My mistake! Gah! D: Lol ok here. SAD NEWS! This is the **second** last chapter of Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure! D: More info at the end.

Thank you for reviewing **AlteaAuroraRia, sender unknown, Kohai del Sole, XxSecretStoriesxX, kurobunnyalice, XxPenAndRosesxX (), Tsukiko Ichihara, cursedlonelyheart, ..o., ****kai mousy****, LilyMoonstone, Chromex3, bluecloudbass (), xxxcielxxx (), JINAKI (), …(), Hajimeru Rinko, XsereniteX, orangesky3, The Ugly Duckling-TK, animelover41195, animebaka14, Orcux, **and those silent readers out there.

I feel so loved, I feel bad for ending it next week. :(

**Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure**

By: Butterfly Illusions

Day 7P: Family Friends etc.

Dear notebook,

I have been writing that phrase a lot. "Dear notebook". I know it's suppose to be "Dear Diary" or some other girly stuff, but I'm a guy so…I explained this once before but, I just want to remind myself.

Why? Well because lately…with my new name as 'Tsunami' or 'Nami' I'm getting called now, makes me feel..well like a girl. And I'm a GUY. So I'm writing this again just to reassure myself. Ok Tsunayoshi (yes yoshi) take a deep breath and out.

…

Ok this is not helping. I panic too much. And guess what it's like _6 AM_ in the morning? I woke up and couldn't fall asleep so I thought of writing in the notebook today.

And by the way, I'm not drunk. I got away from drinking from my father. He was all like "Oh Nami-kun, you should drink some beer with us."

My mom laughed and said. "Well how old is Tsunami?"

Everyone's eyes was directed on me, which was normal. I was used to many people looking at me at once. You know being a boss and everything. (Crud I'm still talking to you like a human being, oh well who cares anymore.)

So I lied of course. I'm actually 26 years old if you don't know. I said, "Oh, I'm only err…18…so umm…Yeah." I mean isn't that almost 10 years younger than my actual age? But you know they believed it. Shouldn't grandpa, I mean the Ninth should have Vongola's hyper intuition? Where did that go? I'm lying aren't I?

..Unless, he knows, and isn't saying anything…

Sigh, well when I was 6 years old, I was in the future for 8 days, so I'll probably be back to my original time by tomorrow. That means I only have today and tomorrow for my "revenge". What should I do I wonder? I already picked on Xanxan alot.

He he. *evil grin* _that_ was fun. Oh well. I can't believe I'm not tired (I mean it's really early), I can hear my dad's loud snore all the way here. He was always like this, but soon he is going to disappear for a long time, kaa-san will tell me he died, blah blah blah, he will appear again when the Varia appears. Ha~ it's so frustrating to know what will happen to my younger self.

And yet I feel happy for myself. I think I changed a lot during these 20 years because of what happened.

Yeah, but Reborn was unnecessary. Anyways I have a bad feeling about what will happen when I get back…I really do…

Seems like kaa-san is awake now, I haven't noticed the time went by already. I'll write in you later. And yeah I'm talking like you are human again. Be grateful…

Shoot, my personality changed so much from hanging out with them.

See ya~ From TsunaYOSHI not Tsunami…

XxX

Once Tsuna closed the notebook, Xanxus came in, through the door of course. Tsuna hid the notebook under the bed. "What is it Xan-kun?" Tsuna fake smiled.

Xanxus glared. "Don't call me that."

"Hmm? And what, you'll call me 'trash'?" Tsuna mocked. Xanxus was fuming. "That's right! I will! TRASH!" He shouted childishly, sticking his tongue out.

If this was the usual Xanxus, that Tsuna was used to, Tsuna would have screamed and ran away. Looking at the young version of Xanxus…well it was just plain cute. "Oh I'm so scared." Tsuna said sarcastically. "Save me."

Xanxus gave his most scariest glare at Tsuna, there were many adults that were scared of him because of this famous glare, but the older man looked like he seen better…which was odd.

'_Ha, I 've seen better from Reborn and my other guardians. Like Xanxan can scare me with his chibi like body.'_ Tsuna thought smirking and laughing evilly inside. Then he frowned. _'I can't believe it but..I miss them.'_ He thought sadly.

It just wasn't the same, he was used to the loudness and the fighting from his guardians. Of how many people smiled at him, not the dame-Tsuna, but HIM, just him. "Are you…Tsunayoshi?" Xanxan asked.

Tsuna blinked. "Huh?"

"You look like him, and I don't believe we had a cousin named Tsunami." Xanxan stated. Tsuna sweat dropped. Is his identity going to be exposed by this young one?

"Wh-What are you talking about. Ha ha." Tsuna excused himself. "Well I'm going to take a morning walk now." He said, ruffling Xanxan's hair, and he left. Xanxus was just standing there blushing a bit. He never really looked up to anyone, nor did he acknowledge anyone, but that older person, maybe, just maybe he can look up to him.

Tsuna walked down the new morning grass filled dew. He took a deep breath in and out. "If I walked like this back in my time, I'm pretty sure I'll be shot down by someone." He chuckled at his inward joke and kept walking while humming a song.

He wished somewhere inside him, that he would go back, and see his family again, and yes Reborn too.

LALALALALALALALA

Ok, so as you can see this is the second last chapter of Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure. D: BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T WANT IT TO END. The thing is I have a feeling not a lot of people are reading this anymore, so I might just end it by next week.

I'm pretty busy with school as the winter break is coming soon. So I donno, do you guys want me to do extra chapters? If I have some amount of readers that want me to, I'll be glad too ^^ Tell me what you guys think. I might even do a little contest on who can find Notebook-san on the anime or manga~ *hint look for it now cause you might win* Prize might be those extra chapters~

Well bye bye~~ I appreciate all reviews~


	17. Farewell Past, Hello Again Umm What?

So many reviews. Wow I wish I could thank you all but it would take too long, but I really appreciate all your support! Like I seriously cried when I read it. T.T My friend was beside me and started laughing at me but…meh. Lol

Seriously, I didn't knew you guys loved my story *coughmecough* that much. Thank you so so so soo~~ much! –bows-

Because of this I have decided to do those extra chapters, so this is NOT the last chapter.

Also I got another great beta reader! Thank you so much The Shifter Simply Weird for beta reading this. Thank you so much again you guys. Always makes my day.

**Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure**

By: Butterfly Illusions

Day 8P: Farewell Past, Hello Again Umm What?

...

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, 26 years old, brunette man, was utterly shocked and confused out of his mind. "Say that again?" He said gathering his breath to get out a sentence.

"I said, 'are you from the future, and if so why are you here', you get it herbivore?" A small boy cutely puffed his cheeks out.

If you guessed the boy already, well shush, cause other people are still trying to guess.

…

Yes if you guessed, it was, Hibari Kyoya. So how did this happen? Well let's go back.

Flashback

Tsuna as usual, got up ate breakfast and went outside. Even though Xanxan had already asked him for a "glaring duel", Tsuna ignored that. What the heck is a glaring duel anyways?

Sneaking out the back door, Tsuna went into town. It was his last day here in the 20 years ago Namimori. He wanted to walk around one last time before he went.

Walking around Tsuna noticed Yamamoto's Sushi shop. He smiled at the memory of his friends and him, and how they had a lot of party here, with Yamamoto's dad giving them FREE sushi. He then walked along to many memorable places. Like the Namimori Middle School.

So many things happened at this school. His first crush, meeting Reborn and all his other friends, getting beaten up (well that wasn't really fun), being bullied, but it was all still really fun. He remembered the Varia incident that went on here. The brunette remembered the first time he met Xanxus. He was utterly scared. Right at that moment though, he couldn't help but laugh at Xan-kun's angry face.

Then someone bumped into him. Well, it was a child actually, a very familiar child. "Hey watch where y- You!" The black-haired boy pointed at the brunette in shock.

"Ah, Kyoya-kun!" Tsuna shouted in shock and excitement. "So you didn't run away after all!"

Hibari took a step back (wise choice) from the older man. He hadn't expected _that_.

Tsuna kneeled down and gave a huge hug to the younger one. The brunette thought he actually scared the young one away, he really didn't want that... for now anyways.

The young Hibari pushed Tsuna away. "Don't touch me herbivore."

There was silence.

"Pfft!" Tsuna started laughing. Hibari was so confused. Why was this herbivore laughing at him? "Ah ha. You sound exactly like Hibari-san!" Tsuna's eyes started to form tears from too much laughing. The young one scrunched his face to make himself look angry, but instead it looked like a pitiful pout.

"Herbivore." Hibari murmured. "Why are you here? You don't look like a middle school student."

Tsuna tilted his head. "Then why are you here?" He asked back.

"I asked you first."

"Nuh uh. Oldest first."

"Herbivore just answer the question."

"Why am I a herbivore? I eat meat too, you know."

"That's not what I mean, anyways just answer the question!"

"No. You answer first." The brunette said childishly. Maybe he couldn't win against THE Hibari Kyoya in the future, but for now, with this young one, he wanted to win.

Hibari glared at the older one. Tsuna puffed his cheeks in reply. "Fine then, you don't have to answer." Hibari finally gave up, sighing. Tsuna grinned as if he had won. "By the way herbivore, are you really from the future?"

Flashback End

So this is how it ended up.

"Ho ho ho, young Kyoya-kun, you're so funny." Tsuna sweat dropped and patted the young ones back hard.

The future Cloud Guardian almost tripped. "Well you said you were a robot from the future before…so…" He trailed off, a hint of blush on his face.

'_I can't believe he actually believed that, Kyoya-kun is really cute when he is young.' _Tsuna thought, grinning like an idiot. "Oh yeah. Yup I was invented by Professor Monstergooeyeyes the second. He and your future self were best friends you see, and your future self wanted Professor Monstergooeyeyes the second to warn his younger self, which is you, about the future." Tsuna explain.

Hibari's eyes were spinning. Monstergooeywhatwhat? "Huh?" He managed to blurt out.

"Well my mission is done here. My robot body can't stay here too long. Just remember to be nice to one boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi, and it'll be all good." Tsuna bit his lips trying not to let out a laugh. "So long young Kyoya-kun!" Tsuna said his last words before he ran off. Hibari was left in front of the middle school with wide eyes, thinking the world have just turned all gray.

_POORKYOPOORKYOPOORKYO_

Dear Notebook…-kun PFFT,

Ok sorry I'm having a hard time laughing on what happened this afternoon with Kyoya-kun. Yes I saw him again. I'm glad though, I really thought I scared him off. Oh you don't know what I said to him. It was the epicest (is that even a word?) thing EVER!

HE WAS RTFHSLGNSDLFKEIPRJ.

Ahem. Sorry, I'm just laughing so hard. It's close to midnight now. Close to the time when I'll be back to my own time.

I wanted to write in here one last time before I go.

So I told Kyoya-kun something like "Don't bother Sawada Tsunayoshi in the future or you'll regret it." Ha~ That felt good to let out. I wonder if I changed the future again? Nah~ Kyoya-kun will probably not even remember.

Oh! That's right, Xan-kun is gone now. He went back home to Italy today and I went to the airport with them. Seriously, if they were not going to stay in Japan for awhile, why did they come? Sure kaa-san was happy and all, but really they're just wasting good money.

Well not my problem. They're gone now. Xanxan puffed his cheek at me as always (he thinks his glares can actually make me feel scared!). He didn't look like he really wanted to go back, but who cares. I'm glad that they came to Japan though. I mean if they hadn't I wouldn't have been able to meet the little Xanxan.

Ha ha I wonder if I'll call Xanxus "Xanxan"? …No, please don't answer that (you won't be able to answer anyways).

So after they went, kaa-san and I talked for a while. I said, "Tsuna will be back soon." It was so weird talking about MYself. She said something like, "Oh really? That's good. I wonder how Tsu-kun is doing though." I couldn't help but say, "Oh he's doing quite well. In fact he is with Xan-kun's older brother."

Kaa-san smiled. I can't believe kaa-san doesn't know anything. I mean first she believed she had a cousin (I wonder what happened to the_ real_ cousin), second she thinks Xanxus has an older brother…honestly, didn't she hear from grandpa (the ninth) that he only had one son…no wait maybe he has more since there were more successors right? No wait...I'm confused.

…I'm going to ask Reborn later.

I'm looking at the clock now. It's ten minutes before midnight. Until next time.

Tsunayoshi is out…just for a bit.

_PoofPoofPoofPoof_

When smoke suddenly engulfed finally engulfed Tsuna, he heard footsteps and a call on his name. He looked around and it seemed that this wasn't his bedroom, but someone else's.

"Tsuna!"

The brunette blinked and looked at his guardians and Reborn rushing to his side.

"H-Hey guys…" Tsuna whispered before looking at Hibari. "HHIIII!" Then looking at Yamamoto. "HHIIIII!" Then he fainted.

That was the longest vacation the Vongola Tenth ever had. He would be sure to tell the others about the experience and stuff after he woke up. But for now, all Tsunayoshi wanted to do was just to sleep while hearing the familiar voices of his loved ones.

A slight smile appeared on his face as the others before him were arguing while he was "sleeping", yes this was what he missed, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

ENDENDENDENDEND

**PLEASE READ:**

So you guys might be wondering "ARE YOU CONTINUING THIS?" And like I said before in the last chapter that if enough people say that they want extra chapters, I will give them extra chapters. So I WILL CONTINUE THIS.

Ok I say that but…no idea is coming to my head, so the contest I mentioned last chapter, the "Find Notebook-san in the manga or anime." It will be based on that. The first 3-5 to give me the correct answer first can give me ideas or a storyline they would like (can be 6 yr old Tsu-kun or 26 yr old Tsunayoshi) and that will be the extra chapter. So that means 3-5 more chapters left guys!

How you do this is simple, since I don't want bunch of PMs coming my way I want you to tell me that you know the answer through the review process and I will reply to your review and ask you what's the answer. (Note: I wouldn't recommend giving the answer on the review since other people can just peak and write the answer from yours)

Well hope you guys enjoyed this story. If I ever get a sudden inspiration on another arc of Tsu-kun's Diary, I'll make a sequel maybe something called Tsu-kun's Diary Unite! Or Tsu-kun's Diary Blabbles. Or something like that.

Hope you will stick around for those extra chapters and please tell me how you thought of this story. Thank you very much. ^^


	18. Stop Looking At My Notebook!

WELCOME TO THE EXTRA CHAPTERS FOR TSU-KUN DIARY ADVENTURE!

Bored audience: -claps very boringly-

Tsuna (6 years old): -points at the authoress- Kuro Onii-san…she's creeping me out…

Hibari (young, don't know exact age): Just ignore her herbivore.

Tsuna (6 years old): -puffs cheeks out and nods-

CUTE! 3 lol thank you so much for reviewing **usuilove21, my eye hurt (), totalamuto, TsukikoIchihara, Animefanatic-4ever, cursedlonelyheart, X-CeLesTiAlWiNgS-X, Snowy Cherry-san, ezcap 1****st****, bluecloudbass (), animelover41195, Crimson Cupcake, AlteaAuroraRia, clippit, orangesky3, xmelonBreadx, shouyuuki, Murasaki KuroNeko Rei, Chromex3, animebaka14, Yuki949, xxxCielxxx, captivated fairy, Orcux, and those silent readers out there.**

Also I got many suggestion now and this chapter the suggestion was from my beta-san **The Shifter Simply Weird**. Also **cursedlonelyheart** suggested some of this too. I put the suggestion together because it somehow fitted. XD Also the answer to "where is notebook-san in manga or anime was the last episode and it was on top of Tsuna's coffin. In the manga it was chapter 282 last few panels on page 16 and page 17.

On with the story!

**Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure**

By: Butterfly Illusions

Extra: Stop Looking At My Notebook!

After Sawada Tsunayoshi had come back to his present time, he rested a bit in his room.

Even though technically the past week had _been_ his vacation. Still he didn't feel rested at all and Reborn just had to ruin it.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna, look what I found." Reborn (adult version) came walking into the room. Tsuna jumped up from his couch and his eyes widened.

"Reborn! That's violation of privacy! Give it back!" The Vongola Decimo flushed and jumped up and tried to snatch a notebook out of Reborn's hand. But unfortunately for him, Reborn was too tall.

'_This is just like that time before I got sent to the past.'_ Tsuna thought while jumping up and down. Reborn just smirked evilly, teasing his ex-student was always fun. Reborn was not even trying to keep the notebook/diary away but as he was holding it up a slip of paper fell onto the ground.

Reborn kneeled down to pick it up. Taking this chance, Tsuna quickly grabbed the notebook and hugged it to his chest, sighing in relief.

The greatest hitman looked at the piece of paper and read it. A slow smirk crept up to his face. "Hmmm, I see. You still had crushes back then." Reborn teased.

Tsuna tilted his head. What was on that paper? Reborn kept the smirk on his face and a familiar evil glint came into his eye. The brunette shivered. "R-Reborn?"

"Let's go show your guardians this." Reborn stated and walked into a room where most of the guardians were resting. "W-Wait Reborn!" Tsuna shouted, a scared feeling latching onto him as he wondered what could be in that paper.

As Reborn entered the room, all the guardians gave him full attention. Surprisingly Xanxus and Hibari were there too. Tsuna gulped. He didn't want to meet with them for a long time; in fact he was avoiding them.

"Here, read this." Reborn said and threw the piece of paper at Yamamoto's direction. "Ha ha, what?" Yamamoto said and started reading. Curious, the others (not including Hibari) went beside Yamamoto and read as well. All of their eyes widened at once and they started laughing.

Except for Xanxus, his aura just got bigger and glared at Tsuna. Tsuna sweat dropped. "HHIIIIII!"

PAPERPAPERPAPERPAPER

Dear Notebook-san,

Psst don't tell anyone but actually I'm writing in you on a different separate piece of paper, I'll glue it in after.

So you must be wondering why I'm writing in you like this. Well~ …I ran away.

That's right, I Tsu-kun 6 years old ran away from that horrible house filled with scary people (actually it's their backyard, but I hid real well so it's the same thing as running away).

What happened you asked? Well *sniff* you see the mean people over there like that guy with a pineapple-like hair and, and that extreme onii-san and those other people like the guy that calls me herbivore or whatever, they picked on me. :(

It's so sad Notebook-san. Why do they pick on me so much? The nii-san with silver hair is stupid, he was all panicky around me when I was crying…ummm I mean getting a little em..emotional (is that how you spell it?) and, and well he sort of pushed me backwards, and I fell on the ground.

Don't get me wrong.

I didn't cry. Nope not at all.

…

I'm not lying, I don't cry cause I'm a man. The hat man told me so remember? Men don't cry. He he.

And the others..they just…Gah! I hate them! (Except Xanxan's older brother, he's the coolest!)

Like the pineapple hair guy and the extreme onii-chan took away my lunch saying that they are going to eat it, they also switched channels on TV while I was watching. It's not fair! I hate them!

So I ran away. It solves all problems. Really it does. Our teacher once read us about a book with a boy that has lots of problems and ran away…I didn't hear the ending though…because I fell asleep…but I already know the ending! The boy probably had a good life after that right?

…

No Notebook-san~ I'm right and you're wrong. I'm much older then you…unless you were made a long time ago…but I'm still older! In four years I'm going to be a double digit! Do you know what that means? You didn't, right? So ha!

Hmmm, anyways while I was hiding, these three Onee-sans and Kurome Onee-san found me and asked me what was wrong (And they didn't ask that because I was crying…because I did NOT cry).

And we talked for a little while. The first Onee-san she called herself Kyoka (I think that's what she said) She was really pretty. I mean her long brunette hair and her big brownish eyes. Plus her voice was really cute! …It was love at first sight sort of…he he…

…

Shushy face Notebook-san.

The second Onee-chan called herself Hura… (Weird name right?) and she had short dark brown/blackish hair and was really nice but a little too energetic. She was very kind as well, and started babbling about some random stuff.

Another Onee-chan called herself I-pin you-pin (…well it wasn't like that but it was something Chinese…I think) She was very pretty as well, with black hair. She looked younger than the other Onee-chans. I really like her red outfit, very pretty. He he.

Finally Kurome (Her name is still weird…) was just I donno, staring and then wisspured "Nossu" ..Whatever that is. :P

…

I'm not blushing! Shushy face!

Anyways Xanxan's older brother was being nice to me again as well! He was all like "Get away from me you scum." And he said other cool words to me. Isn't he sooo nice?

…

You just don't understand Notebook-san! Xanxan's older brother says that when he is shy! You must take his actions the opposite way. He's unique! XD

So anyways the onee-chans (all four of them) helped me calm down (I was NOT crying! Nuh uh!) and then Kyoka Onee-chan gave me this paper I'm writing in you now. And now I'm cold. Did you know Italy was cold? Well it's cold. COLD!

I think I'm getting a cold. I just sneezed…but I'm not going back. I ran away… I…I…I…I'm going back, it's cold. I'll write in you later today and I'll glue this in.

Bye bye Notebook-san.

Tsu-kun out. (on a separate peece of paper)

BACKBACKBACKBACKBACKBACK

Xanxus and Hibari were technically chasing Tsuna. Tsuna was running away like a…well, herbivore. Yes he was a boss of a very famous and powerful mafia family, but his Cloud Guardian (who was known as the strongest guardian) PLUS the leader of Varia chasing him down with their weapons…

Well anyone would run away. Maybe even Reborn…Nah, not Reborn.

'_HHIIIII!'_ Tsuna shouted in his mind still running away when he stops at a dead end in a hallway. _'I'm…dead…'_

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

*Double Digit: Well technically you're a double digit when you turn 10 years old. So Tsuna is saying he is going to be 10 years old in four years. I learned this a month before my 10th birthday and I was jumping up and down. XD

Me: This story will be continued, because of another suggestion that people wanted that I can connect from this. Muahaha! Tsuna this is what you get for messing with the time, now people are mad at you! *evil laugh*

Tsuna (26 years old): You're so mean!

Me: Say what you want~~ So how did you guys like the first Extra chapter? There will be at least 3-5 more of this. Hope you guys will continue with the extra chapter. XD

Reviews will make me happy. :3

Updated: November 29, 2010 (It's now beta-ed thanks to The Shifter Simply Weird! Thank you! XD)


	19. Oh, Please Don't Kill Me

I missed to celebrate Shouichi's birthday on Friday. T^T OTL But I'm definitely going to celebrate Chrome's birthday (which is today) Surprisingly, I put Chrome in this extra chapter so I'm like "Yay~ Destiny/Fate loves me again!" lol

I must thank my beta **The Shifter Simply Weird** for beta reading this. :D

Also thank you to those that reviewed, **totalmuto,XxSecretStoriesxX, AlteaAuroraRia, Hajimeru Rinko, TunaFish27, Chromex3, animelover41195, cursedlonelyheart, wolfer, animebaka14, Snowy Cherry-san, TsukikoIchihara, Crimson Cupcake, orangesky3, dJhAmystery, ezcap 1****st****, thatgdxbdgirl, xmelonBreadx, clippit, Yuki949, X-CeLesTiAlWiNgS-X, Eyes17k, kai mousy, Solera and Crythos, Orcux, janrockiss, bluecloudbass (), xxxCielxxx (), Murasaki KuroNeko Rei, PockoChi, and shouyuuki.**

-knees on ground and bows head onto floor- You readers and reviewers make me so happy. I'm very thankful to all and hopefully you'll keep supporting until the end of this story.

This extra is a continuation of the last one. And I think this is the last time you'll see 26 years old Tsuna (Not sure yet) and I'm running out of ideas for extra chapters people! Anyone got any good ideas?

This chapter was requested by most of my readers that want Hibari and Xanxus to remember about Tsuna and what he did in the past and stuff.

**Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure**

By: Butterfly Illusions

Extra: Oh, Please Don't Kill Me 

The 26 years old Tsuna was in a dilemma. First of all he was cornered in a hallway, so there was no escape. Also there were two angry men who were ready to see blood out of him (which means dead).

"H-Hibari-san…Xanxa…errr Xanxus…l-let's talk this out, ne?" Tsuna asked stepping back until his back hit the wall. He really was in big trouble. "And why is Hibari-san mad anyways? You didn't even read the paper! So why are you chasing me? What did I do wrong?"

Hibari glared dangerously, making Tsuna shiver and wanting to cry. "Herbivore, you don't remember what you did when I was young and you traveled to the past?" Tsuna tried to look innocent, "Wh-What do you mean?" _'Does Hibari-san remember?'_

The ex-prefect's murderous aura rose up and Tsuna cowered more in fear.

"Robot from the future?" Hibari smirked evilly, as Tsuna started shaking more violently. Xanxus came forward as well. As much as he liked seeing the scum cowering in fear, he wanted to torture the brunette as well. "Xanxan?" Xanxus quoted, smirking as evilly as Hibari.

Tsuna just kept on swearing many bad words that you're not suppose to read in a T-rated story. _'Oh…shoot…they remember…I'm so dead.'_

"Let's talk this out, okay? I mean come on, you guys were still young…I'm surprised you know it was me though." Tsuna frowned a bit. I mean his parents couldn't even tell it was him and they thought he was a cousin that he never knew that existed.

"Well I didn't really know…until I saw you in those clothes that day you came back. Then I knew that…crazy man…or girl…was you." Hibari said in a slow way as if he was getting ready to hunt his prey.

Tsuna kept getting smaller.

"I didn't really realize until I heard your younger self call me...oh what was it again? 'Xanxan's older brother'?" It would have been funny if Xanxus smiled there, but he didn't. He looked scarier then he ever had before, and Tsuna just wished he could get out of here.

Xanxus brought out his guns and Hibari brought out his tonfas. "I'll bite you to death/Die scum." They said together –not really meaning to, but Tsuna was more scared anyways.

"W-Wait, wait, wait!" Tsuna shouted and tried to cover himself with his arms…which had no effect. This time, Tsuna really didn't wish he came back to the future. He rather have stayed in the past while the two scary men in front of him was still cute and innoce-

But before he could finish that train of thought, the brunette died by his subordinate's hands.

_Um…Um…Um…Um…_

Dear Notebook,

It's been awhile since I wrote in you since I came back to my present time.

Yeah yeah, I know, I'm so mean, blah blah blah…oh wait crud I'm talking to you like you are real again. Shoot Tsuna! Stop doing that!

If you're wondering…Reborn read the notebook (aka 'you') and he technically "killed" me for writing in you without using proper format.

He was all like, "Dame-Tsuna, stop writing in this the same way as your Guardians and the Varia members. You should see what they did and learn, but you did worse."

Why _thank you_ Reborn for _telling_ me I did worse. Well who _cares_? I don't! Cause you always think _I_ did worse on every single _little_ thing! GRRR!

…*cough* Sorry…had a moment there.

Anyways you should read what my guardians and the Varia members wrote! It's sooo funny! Who knew they were writing those stuff while I was in the past! They were chatting through a piece of paper. A PIECE OF PAPER!

Ah ha aha ha ha ahah aha ha ah ha ah ahha haa ha ahha ha haah! …That turned out well. :P

Well you get the point. I laughed so hard that I almost got a heart attack, which is a very scary thing you know? I mean your heart stops! Like BAM! You're dead! …I had too many of those incidents this week.

That's right; you remember Kyoya-kun and Xanxan? Well their future selves aren't that happy with me. In fact they even chased me down and tried to kill me!

But you know, being me, the coolest and strongest mafia boss (don't I sound like Reborn here? Except the mafia boss part) they didn't stand a chance. Cause I beat them up with seconds to spare.

…

Oi, I'm not kidding.

…

Hey, hey I'm not acting like my younger self, really will yo-

Crud. Am I talking to you like you're real again? Shoot Shoot Shoot Shoot Shoot Shoot Shoot Shoot! WAIT DON'T SHOOT!

…You know you're supposed to laugh there…but of course you can't laugh because you're…a…notebook…

So anyways, coming back to the point, yeah, I lied. I got beaten up badly…I'm actually resting on my bed right now.

Did you know Gokudera can be really annoying sometimes? Like he brought me a bunch of flowers. When I say bunch I mean the flower were almost covering my whole room and hey, my room is HUGE! So I had to get Yamamoto and others to clean it out for me, I was sneezing too much. Stupid pollen.

After that Gokudera apologized over and over again saying "I'm not worthy Tenth!" And blah blah blah. Really you would've thought he would be grown up now right? WRONG!

So right now I'm on my bed (I'm actually suppose to do my paper work but I got bored and started writing in you) doing my work and thinking where I screwed up with this plan of mine to avoid Hibari-san and Xanxus.

You know thinking about it, I should have gotten into my Hyper Mode and just beaten Hibari-san and Xanxan...(I mean Xanxus! I wrote Xanxus!) to death. Like why didn't I just do that? Why did I have to cower in fear? I feel stupid, like Reborn always says to me. Woah! I did not just call myself stupid…did I?

I blame this on Reborn. I really do.

Have I mentioned that Reborn was the cause of this? He showed that piece of paper to everybody! What the heck! If he didn't Hibari-san and Xanxus wouldn't have attacked me.

So in the end…my revenge had failed. I shouldn't have done anything in the past. Oh wait.,..what if Yamamoto and Ryohei remembers me when they are young?

…Oh well.

Well I'm going to do more of my work now, Ciao~

Vongola Decimo out.

_WorkWorkWorkWorkWork_

Tsuna relaxed on his bed after putting away the notebook. He looked around and sneezed again. "Ah, the pollen." He whined and rubbed his nose.

"Bossu, can I come in?" Chrome asked, peeking through the door crack. Tsuna smiled and nodded. "Are you busy, bossu?"

"Well I have a lot of paper work to catch up on since I missed it for a week, but I have enough time to talk. What's up Chrome?" Tsuna asked. Chrome shifted a bit, looking a bit shy. "Well…Mukuro-sama and Hibari…they are…um…" She didn't even have to finish.

The brunette got up from his bed, and walked out of his room.

Shocking thing was -well, it wasn't really that shocking- the walls were all busted, windows were crashed, and there was a huge hole in the ceiling. Tsuna just stared blankly. How many more papers were going to be added to the "to-do list" thanks to this?

"Mukuro. Hibari-san." Tsuna said in a dangerous and serious tone. At once the fighting between the two stopped and looked at their boss.

They gulped a bit. Hibari looked well, looked like he was in a fight, while Mukuro looked the same. "You guys better clean this up." Tsuna smiled, but it was not the usual innocent or cute smile, it was the "_if you don't listen to me, you'll die_" smile.

Mukuro sweat dropped. "Oya oya, Hibari, you made Tsunayoshi-kun smile the bitten-to-death smile." Whatever that meant.

Hibari just looked as if he didn't really care.

Then Tsuna unleashed his power of his Hyper Mode. No let's correct that. He unleashed his power of his EXTREME HYPER MODE! Because Ryohei suddenly came in and helped Tsuna.

And the rest my friends, is up to you to think what happened. But just to tell you the future people lived very happily, if you take out the part where Tsuna will forever be tortured by paper work, then yeah!

LalalalalalaLalalalalala

*coughs* Ok weird ending but suitable. I was never good with endings…

But~ Next chapter has to be something about 6 years old Tsu-kun yet I can't think of anything! (I'm out of requests as well) Anyone got any suggestion? I have a huge writer block right now. OTL

So anyways thank you for reading this and thank you to those who reviewed.

Reviews will make me happy. :3


	20. Kurooniisan Kawaii desu

Welcome back to Tsu Tsu Paradise! Muahahaha! I mean Kufufufufufu~~

*looks away* Ok, I mean that we're back to our adorable 6 year Tsu-kun! My god he hunted me in my dreams today…

So thank you for reviewing **totalamuto, XxSecretStoriesxX, ezcap 1****st****, animelover41195, XXxKHRObsessionxXX, X-CeLesTiAlWiNgS-X, Chromex3, Snowy Cherry-san, Hajimeru Rinko, clippit, xmelonBreadx, shouyuuki, Yuki949, AlteaAuroraRia, orangesky3, captivated fairy, Eyes17k, TsukikoIchihara, bluecloudbass (), xxxCielxxx (), and KuroShiro no tama.** Thank you to those silent readers as well. XD -bows-

Oh P.S yes last week was indeed Chrome's birthday. XD It's not joke. And I think Dec.15 is Lancia's birthday~ Happy early birthday Lancia~~

P.P.S To those who still don't know who "Kuro-onii-san" is (Really you should know by now) it's our very own "Young Hibari Kyoya"! XD (Now you know~)

**Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure**

By: Butterfly Illusions

Extra: Kuro-onii-san Kawaii desu

...

6-year-old little Tsu-kun was bored. It was winter break and he had nothing to do.

He did everything he could think of. Roll around on the floor, slide down the stairs (not really sliding as he was just bumping down the stairs on his butt), run around like an animal in the house, trying to play soccer (and failing), and trying to ride the bike without training wheels (but failing miserably again).

It wasn't Tsu-kun's fault that he couldn't do it. Blame his body that wouldn't do what he wanted it to.

Tsuna was depressed and sighed while sitting on the couch, looking outside. It was almost Christmas, yet no snow had fallen.

There was a day when snow came down, but before it could pile up, rain came and made it all slushy. After that, no more snow seemed to come. So playing outside in the snow was out of the question.

"Okaa-san…Tsu-kun is bored." Tsuna finally admitted and pulled on his mom's skirt, who was sitting on a chair by the table, reading newspapers. Sometimes he liked to use third person to describe himself, he didn't know why, but it made him feel important.

Nana turned around to see her adorable son. "Ara? Why don't you go and play with your friends, Tsu-kun?" Nana smiled, and gently patted Tsuna's hair.

Puffing his chubby cheeks out cutely Tsuna frowned. _'Because I don't have any!'_ He thought but didn't say it out loud. "I err…they're on vacation…" Tsuna lied.

The little boy had a habit for when his lied. He always looked down, avoiding the person's eyes, and he also liked to fidget on the edge of his shirt.

Nana put one hand on her cheek and sighed. "Maa, I'm sorry Tsu-kun. We couldn't go on vacation because your dad didn't want us to leave the house that much this year."

Tsuna nodded, but inside he didn't know why his dad had to butt in all the time. It wasn't like he came back home often. When he does though, he hardly stays for long. How important is his job that he never spends anytime with them?

"Well Tsu-kun, we can go shopping if you like. I need to buy groceries anyways." Nana clapped her hands together.

Although that wasn't what Tsuna wanted, he just nodded. The two left to go to the Namimori shopping district.

Nana was holding hands with her son as he looked around, browsing at stuff. Although he had been around Namimori shopping district a lot of times, he was still very curious.

"Tsu-kun, make sure not to get lost again." Nana reminded her son. She remembered the day that she had let go of her son's hand and then realized that he was gone. She thought that she had lost him forever. Soon though, Tsuna came back and said that some 'Kuro-onii-san' helped him come back. Since she remembered the horror of that, she wasn't going to take the chance again.

Although Nana was determined, being a bit of an air head, she had lost Tsuna again.

"Tsu-kun?" she asked, puzzled. Not remembering or realizing that she had let go of his hand.

Tsuna on the other hand was walking around the shopping district and had been following a lady, who he thought was his mom. But then when that lady turned around, Tsuna had realized that she wasn't and made a tearful face and ran off.

Trying to find his mom wasn't so easy. He ran around but couldn't find his mom anywhere. He also didn't know how to go back home. Feeling sad and frustrated he went by a river and sat on the grass, curling up into a fetal position.

Tsuna wrapped his arms around his knees and placed his head inside the small space left behind. He shivered a bit at the cold winter air, but still remained in that position until he heard-

"Oi."

The little one blinked and jerked his head up at the sound. He then quickly smiled as he realized who it was.

"Kuro-onii-san!" He shouted and couldn't help but hug the older boy.

Young Hibari raised an eyebrow and pushed the young boy onto the ground. Tsuna, being used to abuse, quickly wiped the dirt and smiled at the onii-san.

"You're disrupting the peace of Namimori herbivore." Hibari stated. Tsu-kun stood up and charged forward to hug Hibari again but stopped himself half way.

"Uh…uh…I was lost…and now I can't find kaa-san." Tsuna answered, feeling tear drops fall down his cheek.

Hibari sighed, not again. "Alright. Follow me."

He turned around and started walking in a direction. It wasn't like this was the first time that this had happened. He didn't look back to check if the younger boy was following behind him, because he knew he was following him.

Tsuna wiped his tears and happily followed the older onii-san. "Thank you Kuro-onii-san." He thanked and smiled. Hibari didn't answer, but Tsuna thought he saw a light red color on the older boy's cheek.

_KawaiiKawaiiKawaiiKawaii_

Dear Notebook-san,

Right now kaa-san is sort of pouting/crying in the other room.

Why you ask?

…Well the reason is not that important..ha ha…

Anyways! This winter vacation is such a bore! I have nothing to do! All I was doing was useless stuff! I give up on everything!

…

No Notebook-san, I do not want to watch TV. TV is so boring! There is nothing good on! They're all for little kids. Hmph and I'm not a little kid. I'm a man.

So you know..u-umm…

…

Wh-What are you talking about? I'm not fidgeting! I-It's just that today, kaa-san took me out to shop groceries with her and I kind of got lost and…and…

Oh well you know how it went! I'm not going to explain more. D: But in the end I met up with Kuro-onii-san again. He helped me go back home, it was so nice of him!

And And Tsu-kun has something to say! He found a new discovery! Kuro-onii-san was actually blushing! Well…I think that is. I mean Kuro-onii-san had a hint of rud..ruge..read…no red? I think it's red…is it read?

…

I'm not crying! It's just that tears just like to burst out when I spell stuff wrong…

Coming back to the point, Kuro-onii-san had a hint of RED (yes I got it right!) on his cheek. It was so cute! (And no I'm not cute! I'm..umm handsome? He he. :D)

Ah, that's right, I wonder what is Kuro-onii-san's real name is? I mean he calls me herbivore (Ha ha I'm a dinosaur! Rawwr! He he he. :D) and I call him Kuro-onii-san.

Remember Halloween how he helped me to go to the Hibarin house? That was sooo scary! Like realllyyy scary. But Kuro-onii-san is so brave so, so he helped me…Remember? Remember?

I want it to be Halloween again! I ate all my chocolates and candies (look I finally spelled it right!) already so I want more free candy. I told ya so Notebook-san, FREE candy. YUM!

But now it's all gone. Sigh…I wonder if dad is coming back for Christmas?

..I-It's not like I miss him or anything!

…

Wah! That's not true! I hate my dad! Hate him!

…

Blah blah blah! I can't hear you! I have to go eat now so good night!

Tsu-kun…out for dinner.

WHATTOPUTHEREWHATTOPUTHERE

Ah ha ha Tsu-kun! –huggles- He's sooo cute!

So yeah basically this was dedicated to those that wanted to see more young Kyoya and Tsuna XD.

Oh and btw did you guys read the newest KHR chapter? D: It was soo gah! You'll understand if you read it. I really want more chapters and I want Byakuran to show up soon!

*cough* Enough of my babbling. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and reviews/feedbacks will make me happy. :D


	21. Santa Claus Is REAL

Wai wai~ It's finally Winter Break for me! So happy. Finally I'm able to take things easy. I had too many tests this week. T^T

Oh people…BEL-SAMA'S BIRTHDAY IS DEC.22ND! Wish him a happy birthday~

Thank you for reviewing **XxSecretsStoriesxX, Chromex3, animelover41195, X-CeLesTiAlWiNgS-X, TsukikoIchihara, Crimson Cupcake, orangesky3, Eyes17k, Murasaki KuroNeko Rei, AlteaAuroraRia, Yuki949, Synchronise (), angel lal milch, Snowy Cherry-san, and silent reader out there.**

Also thank you to my beta-san **The Shifter Simply Weird** for beta reading this~

Manga~ *Consist of spoiler*: Also did anyone laugh at Spade's Nufufufu? XD I couldn't help keep laughing at that! And Hibari-sama~~ OMG! *bloodshot*

**Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure**

By: Butterfly Illusions

Extra: Santa Claus Is REAL

"Hey, Tsuna!" A little boy called out.

Little Tsu-kun was playing in the snow during recess and turned around to the voice. He was suddenly hit in the face by the cold snow. "Wah!" He screamed out of surprised and fell down onto the freezing snow.

"Ha ha ha ha! You're so dumb, Dame-Tsuna!" The same little boy laughed.

Tsuna tried his best not to cry. "Th-That's not nice Hiroto-kun…" He managed, wiping the wet snow off his face.

Hiroto kept on laughing and gave Tsuna another face wash.

Feeling a bit angry Tsuna shouted, "If you're mean, Santa-san won't give you presents!"

There was a bit of silence. Tsuna thought he had won for the first time until he heard Hiroto laughing again.

"Ah ha ha ha! You actually believe in Santa? He's not real, you know!" Hiroto shouted and kicked some more snow onto Tsuna's face.

Tears started to form in Tsu-kun's eyes. "Th-That's n-not tr-true…Santa-san is real!"

"Prove it! Have you seen him before? Not those fake mall Santas. Have you seen one at night? My parents told me that it was them." The boy smirked childishly. "If you can prove it I'll believe ya." He then ran to his friends and started to play with them.

Tsuna sobbed a bit. To him, Santa was real.

Back to Sawada's Household

"Umm…Kaa-san…is Santa-san real?" Tsuna asked drinking his hot chocolate on the table, after he came back from school.

Nana turned around. "Of course he's real, Tsu-kun." She giggled. "Why do you ask?"

Tsuna wiggled his short legs on the chair, as the chair was still big for him. He didn't want to tell his mom about Hiroto and stuff. Since he didn't want to lie to his mom again, Tsuna quickly finished his hot chocolate and ran away to his room.

Nana looked worried. She then thought of an idea and quickly went to call her husband.

Tsu-kun went into his room and shut the door.

He looked out from the window and sort of made a wish. _'Santa-san if you're really real, please visit me on Christmas. I know people say you're not real…but Tsu-kun believes you. So please appear in front of me and tell me you're real. Uh…thank you?'_ Tsuna thought. He didn't know if Santa would have gotten his message of thought or not, but since Tsuna knew that Santa always watched people, he thought Santa got the message.

Little Tsu-kun couldn't wait for Christmas and smiled happily and ran downstairs telling his mom he was going to go out to play in the snow.

Christmas 2 A.M. in the morning

Tsuna was sleeping in his bed like a good kid would before the morning of Christmas. He was dreaming about the presents he would find under the Christmas tree when he woke up.

Instead he got woken up much earlier then he thought. Someone was calling his name. Tsuna frowned a bit and tussled around on his bed, not wanting to wake up, but the person kept shaking him and calling his name.

Finally the little one woke up sleepily, cutely rubbing his tired eyes. He saw a blur of red and white, then his eyes widened as he noticed who it was. "SANTA-SAN!" He shouted in surprised getting out of his bed, his big caramel eyes widening even more.

Santa laughed a bit. "Yes Tsuna, have you finally awoken?"

Tsuna couldn't believe it. It really was Santa Claus. "Tsu-kun…Tsu-kun has always believed in you Santa-san! Are you here because of my wish I made to you a couple of weeks ago?" The boy's eyes shined with happiness and admiration.

"Wish? …Uhh…Yeah." Santa ruffled Tsuna's hair. "Now Tsuna, it's time for you to go back to sleep. Don't stay up too late. You're still a growing boy."

The brunette boy thought about it a bit and gave up. He curled inside his bed sheet again. "Will you stay here until I fall asleep Santa-san? I mean I know you're busy and all, but just for a little while?" He gave one of his puppy eyes.

There was a little "Ho ho ho" from Santa and he nodded.

"Ah that's right Tsuna, I have something to talk to you before you sleep."

Tsuna shifted his position and turned over so he was facing Santa.

Once Santa knew he had Tsuna's attention, he coughed a bit. "Well, first of all, about your future dream."

"You mean my dream to become a robot?" Tsuna asked innocently, his eyes lightening up as he thought of robots.

"Uh…no…" Santa said and looked like he was thinking about something. "I meant the dream about how you want to become a police man."

Blinking the little boy yawned from the sleepiness. "Ah…that…one." He said slowly as he felt the drowsiness starting to overcome him.

"Yes. Well, I don't think you should become a police man. I mean…" Santa Claus was trying to explain but failing.

Tsuna yawned and started to blink more heavily. Trying hard not to fall asleep. "I only said I wanted that to be my dream…so…dad will…pay attention to me..." Tsuna stifled a yawn. "I didn't…tell…Notebook-san about it…but…he knows…probably…"

The boy's blinking became slower as when he closed his eyes, it took a while to open them again.

Santa frowned a bit. His white beard looked like it was starting to fall off. "Notebook-san?"

"Mmm…Notebook…-san…dad gave…to me…" Tsuna said his last words and fell completely asleep.

Santa chuckled a bit, not his "ho ho ho" but a real chuckle. His beard fell off and fell onto the ground. "Ah...I should glue that back on…or maybe not." He said and looked at the sleeping face of Tsu-kun.

Tsuna's breathing was easy and light and he had a smile on his face as in the middle of a wonderful dream.

'Santa' smiled and kissed little Tsu-kun on the forehead. "'Night Tsuna. I'll be here in the morning."

* * *

Dear Notebook-san,

…SANTA-SAN IS REAL! I'M NOT JOKING! HE'S LIKE…REAL!

Like really he was there yesterday! I was sleeping and he woke me up! We were talking about stuff…and anyways the point is SANTA CLAUS IS REAL! REAL! REAL!

I'm sooo going to tell Hiroto-kun about this! I really met Santa-san! I can't wait till Winter Break is over to tell him! I always knew he was real!

Though he looked a bit off. But oh well, must've been my imagination.

…So anyways today is Christmas! Yay! I got 3 toy robots and some card game. I also got another notebook. Hee hee, I love my Christmas gifts. Thank you Santa! :) Hee hee~

Oh yeah, my dad was here when I woke up. He greeted me "Morning", but I ignored him as always. I hate dad.

…

I'm telling the truth! I hate him a lot!

Btw (This means By The Way. But I learned this way is much faster) I had a wonderful morning today. Ah I'm playing with Andiro (one of my new robot's name) right now. Robots rule!

Oh yeah speaking of that, Santa was asking me about my future dream or something…oh well. I can't really remember too clearly. I was too sleepy (curse my little boy metabolism) so I don't remember too well.

You know when I told my parents about Santa-san, they were smiling and looked at each other. Then there were these flowers around them. I didn't go any further and backed away.

This is like the BEST CHRISTMAS! I love today!

A-And it's not because dad is actually here…it's not that…honestly… It's because Santa visited me! Hee hee, I'm so happy. So very happy.

So anyways I'm going to go play in the snow now. I'll see you later.

Ah that's right! Merry Christmas Notebook-san!

Tsu-kun out.

Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho

Me: Wah! Merry Christmas everyone! –bows- I hope you have a wonderful holiday. Even to those who don't celebrate it. Like me. I don't really celebrate Christmas, but I love the snow and family gatherings. XD

Tsu-kun: SANTA-SAN IS REAL!

Me: Err…yes…Anyways hope you sort of enjoyed this fluff and some funny moments. I love writing Little Tsu-kun. He's soo cute~

Tsu-kun: SANTA-SAN IS RREEAALLLL!

Me: -pats- Mmhmm. So hope you will have a wonderful Christmas. I think next extra chapter will be my last extra chapter. Not sure yet.

Tsu-kun: SAAANNNTTAAA-SSAAANNN ISSSS !


	22. Heading Off To the New Years

Well readers, it is finally here, the final chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. :)

**Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure**

By: Butterfly Illusions

Extra: Heading Off To the New Years

In the Sawada household, they were holding a New Years party.

"Tsu-kun, put this on the table as well." Nana called out, placing a plate full of food onto the table. A little boy came scurrying into the kitchen and tripped. He bravely got up and walked to the table.

"Maa, are you ok Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna grabbed the plate and looked at his mom. "Tsu-kun won't cry because he is a man." He said proudly and carefully walked back to the living room, watching the plate very carefully, hoping that he won't trip. Nana looked at her son. _'He's grown so much ever since last week.'_ She thought smiling and turned back to her cooking.

Slowly Tsu-kun walked over to the table in the living room his dad set up. He looked up a bit and saw his dad and grandpa laughing with each other.

The Ninth looked over and stood up. "Wow Tsuna, can you carry that by yourself?" He tried to offer his help, but the little boy quickly shook his head and slowly walked to the table and placed the food on it.

"Tsu-kun will get more. Grandpa can sit down." He puffed his cheek, putting his hands on his waist as if he was scolding his grandpa. Timoteo smiled and sat back down. Tsuna smiled back and walked back to the kitchen to get more food.

"Your son grew up a bit Iemitsu." Timoteo said. Iemitsu smiled proudly, "Of course, Tsuna is my cute son you know!" And they started laughing again.

* * *

Finally the party preparation was finished and one by one people came over.

It wasn't a big party, but it was still very fun. Tsuna looked around and saw Xanxan. Quickly he hid behind his dad's leg. "Tsuna what are you doing?" Iemitsu asked.

"T-Tsu-kun is umm…" He looked over at Xanxan and hid more. "Nothing…Tsu-kun is doing nothing!"

His dad chuckled and ruffled Tsuna's hair. "Go and play ok? Or are you bored surrounded by adults?" He asked. Tsuna quickly shook his head. "Tsu-kun just…umm…can Tsu-kun stay up till midnight and count down?" He asked, trying to avoid his dad's question.

Iemitsu nodded, but grinned. "If you're able to stay up that late kiddo." He said.

Tsuna pouted and stuck his tongue out at his dad. "I'm not a kiddo!" He stated and ran away cutely. His dad could only chuckle.

The 6 year old looked about and sneaked out the back door. He wanted some break. Looking up at the night sky he couldn't help but smile. "Wah, the stars are so pretty." He said.

"Yeah…"

Tsuna jolted when he heard that voice. He hastily ran to hide behind a bush.

"Oi I can see you trash." The boy said, frowning at Tsuna.

Slowly Tsuna came out from 'hiding'. He didn't move forward though. "Don't say 'trash' and copy your brother," he said.

Xanxus looked at the boy funny. "What are you talking about, trash? I don't have a brother."

The brunet looked a bit angry. "Don't lie to me! I know you have an awesome brother in Italy! I was there and saw him! I also played with him as well! He's my friend! …even though he says no…but still!"

"Oi!...Ok fine, let's _say_ I _did_ have this so called brother. What's his name, huh?" Xanxan asked.

Tsuna looked to the side, not looking at Xanxan in the eyes anymore. "Umm…Tsu-kun doesn't really know…b-but your brother is real! Don't lie to me!" He pouted and pushed Xanxan to the ground.

"Tsu-kun hates Xanxan!" He stated and ran away.

Xanxan looked in surprised on the ground. What the heck just happened? "Don't say stuff in third person, idiot," he mumbled and got up.

Feeling really sad, angry, annoyed, miserable, and all those stuff Tsuna ran away crying and hit someone and fell to the ground. "Ouch…"

"Tsu-kun?" A familiar voice was heard.

The boy looked up. "Kaa-san!" He shouted.

"Mou, Tsu-kun why are you out here?"

Tsuna looked away. He didn't want to tell his mom he pushed Xanxan and ran away from the house.

Nana noticed this. "Mou. Come on Tsu-kun get up, let's go back to the house ok?" She gave her hand. Tsuna sniffled and took the hand and got up.

The two was walking back home, Tsuna hadn't realised he ran away so far. "Why is kaa-san out?" He asked, holding his mom's hand. She smiled. "Cause they ran out of wine and snacks."

"So you went shopping?" Tsu-kun asked and then shivered. It was very cold outside and he didn't have his coat on.

"Yup, I did." She grinned. "And why did you run out here without your coat, Tsu-kun?"

There was silence again.

Nana sighed. "Well then if you don't want to answer that question, answer this one, what is your new resolution for next year?" She asked her son, who glanced her way.

"I-I want to be like Xanxan's older brother and and I want to be like Kuro-onii-san..Oh! And I want to be like the hat man! A-Also like umm…dad…" Tsuna blushed a bit. Truthfully Tsuna really admired his dad, but he didn't dare say that out loud.

His mom smiled. "That's a wonderful resolution, work hard on it ok?" Tsuna smiled back at his mom. "Nn!"

_Happy New Years! Happy New Years! Happy New Years!_

Dear Notebook-san,

Happy New Years Notebook-san!

WOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ha ha I'm so hyper right now. It's like 12:30 A.M.! YES A.M.! Right now!

Why I'm up so late? Well it's because I was up till the countdown…though Tsu-kun was sleepy, this uncle that was at the party gave me this wonderful drink and I'm like all hyper right now. WEEEEEEE~~~

…

Nooo~~ Why do you say that? And the countdown is when you count down from 10! Like this!

10

9

8

4

6

2

7

5

2

3

1

I'm so smart aren't I?

…

Huh it's not wrong! It's sooooo right. You have to trust me Notebook-san. Huh wait there are two 2's?…oh well~ Mmm and I got some new year money as well.

It was really fun! I must stay up next year too.

Oh and I finally did it Notebook-san! I finally beat Xanxan! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Anyways I'm getting a bit sleepy. I wish to see Kuro-onii-san and others at Namimori Shrine tomorrow for the New Year Festival. He he it's going to be fun. Well I'm good now. Kaa-san is yelling at me to go to sleep. I'll always write in you.

TSU-KUN LOVES YOU NOTEBOOK-SAN

Night now.

-Tsu-kun out…for now.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS HAPPY HOLIDAYS HAPPY HOLIDAYS

T^T I'm happy and sad to announce this is the final chapter of Tsu-kun's Diary Adventure.

Thank you to those readers that stuck with it since the beginning and my honourable reviewers. I'm very very happy to all the supports I got for this story. –bows-

Thank you to **The Shifter Simply Weird** for beta reading this.

Happy New Years to all. XD

What did you think about this story? And like I said before, I might make a sequel or not, if I find my inspiration. Thank you soooo much again for reading and supporting this.


End file.
